


Sapphic

by sensationalxbitch



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Cheryl is nicer, Drabbles, F/F, Girl/Girl, RELATIONSHIPS MIGHT BE ADDED BUT NOT MAIN FOCUS, Smut, Toni is horny all the time, WARNINGS MIGHT BE ADJUSTED, because of Toni, but is that not canon?, cheryl blossom - Freeform, choni, i just love choni, man, penelopenis is nice in some drabbles (if shes in it), she just needed some loving, southside serpents, tags might be added, toni topaz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensationalxbitch/pseuds/sensationalxbitch
Summary: Cheryl Blossom and Toni Topaz ~one-shots~





	1. Best Girlfriends

Cheryl and Toni had always been best friends. For the past year, that is, but it feels like they’ve known each other for way longer. In fact, they were so close that people had a suspicion that they might be dating. With all of the cheek kisses, close quarters, and smiling between the two, people were very adamant about finding the truth. Toni was bisexual and everyone at school knew that. Cheryl was straight, as far as anyone knew, including Toni.

They were currently in Cheryl’s bed on their phones and catching up on the latest. Their sleepovers happened frequently and almost every Friday night. Cheryl was laying on her stomach with her pillow supporting her chest as she scrolled through Instagram. Toni was beside her on her side, facing Cheryl, but also on Instagram.

“So I’m seeing this girl,” Toni started with her eyes still glued to the phone screen.

“ _Oh!_ Do tell!” Cheryl’s voice was high-pitched and excited. Toni could see a wide grin on her face illuminated by her phone. That was the only light in the room because the sun had set hours ago and everyone in the house was asleep but them. They could hear Jason snoring softly in the next room.

“Well, not really _seeing_. We’re just talking.” Toni hesitated for a moment. This girl she was talking about was just someone to pass the time. A distraction.

The only girl she would want to date was laying right next to her.

“That’s still something. Go on.” Cheryl put her phone down and looked at her best friend in the cutest way.

Toni caught glimpse of this and lowered her phone. She had stumbled on her next words after seeing how both cute and hot she looked at the same time. Her beauty was truly a sin. “She’s a Serpent and, good god, she’s fucking smokin’.”

“Oh, like you aren’t.” The redhead rolled her eyes.

See, there’s the thing. The occasional flirty compliment that always seemed unnecessary. It’s a best friend just trying to hype another best friend up, but they were both in pajamas without any reminiscence of makeup on their faces. What was the point? It was just them. If they were at a school dance or prom, it would be different.

Toni chose to ignore it. “Her name’s Blake and she’s nineteen.”

“Didn’t know you were into cougars.” Cheryl joked and laughed.

Toni pushed Cheryl’s shoulder playfully. “Shut up.” She laughed too.

“Do you have a picture of this _Blake?_ ”

“Only nudes, Bombshell,” Toni smirked as Cheryl’s jaw dropped.

“You’re kidding!”

“Nope.” Both of the girls were smiling now.

“Did you send any back?”

Toni pursed her lips, trying to hide her smile. After a few seconds of not answering, Cheryl caught on.

“ _Toni!_ ” Her mouth just stayed open at this point.

“What?”

“Are they new? I haven’t seen your nudes in a while.” Cheryl raised a brow.

“Probably. Here.” Toni went into the hidden section of her photos and pulled up her new ones. She was laying on her back on as Cheryl shuffled over and laid down next to her. Cheryl leaned her head on one shoulder while her arm looped around Toni’s chest and held onto her other shoulder. They were cuddling. Something that Cheryl would do that no one at school would expect is that she was really touchy when she was comfortable with someone. Not the extreme kind of touchy that can get annoying but a good amount that makes you feel loved and wanted. This was one of those times.

Toni scrolled through her nudes, showing Cheryl each one. The Blossom was very generous in showing Toni hers whenever she would take a new one which was almost every day. She never sent them to anyone but, given the opportunity, she would. They were mostly for herself. It helped her love herself and Toni understood. A lot of girls do that.

“Very, very nice,” Cheryl whispered. She hadn’t been smiling when those words seemed to just drip out of her mouth. If she wasn’t careful, a string of drool might also drip from her mouth. Toni looked down at Cheryl. Her eyes were glued to the screen where it showed a completely naked pink-haired Serpent. The photo only captured from her lips to her knees and it was all bare, apart from the black lacey underwear. “You sent her that?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“And you haven’t fucked yet?” Cheryl sat back up in the position she was in earlier. She went back to her phone. “If I was her, I’d be all over you. Figuratively _and_ literally.”

Toni smiled. “Well, that was pretty gay of you.” She joked and leaned up to press a kiss on Cheryl’s cheek, something all girls do to show appreciation to their friends without having to express it in words. “But thanks, Bombshell.”

“Uh uh, keep those lips to yourself.” Cheryl laughed as Toni pulled away from her cheek.

This only wanted her to do it more. Toni pressed three more kisses to her cheek and leaned away laughing hysterically.

“Seriously?” Cheryl was smiling hugely. “I swear if you do it one more time, I’m turning my head so we actually kiss and it ruins our friendship.”

Cheryl meant that as a threat but it felt more like an invitation. She was still on that damn phone.

Toni bit her lip before leaning in. Just before she was about to kiss her cheek, Cheryl turned her head really fast and they kissed. Lips on lips. Eyes closed. It lasted longer than a peck. Toni pulled away slowly.

“Stop.” Cheryl sighed and moved her head back to her phone. She was smiling softly.

Toni narrowed her eyes as she watched her friend. The tension between them was now present. It had always been there but the two idiots had never been aware. Toni had always had her own suspicions about Cheryl which she kept to herself of course. When Toni had told Cheryl that she was bisexual, the redhead seemed to be very understanding and interested in her sexuality. She wanted to know more. If Toni didn’t know any better, she would say that she was bi-curious but her gaydar was off the charts even before they had become best friends. Toni’s gaydar was never wrong. She knew before Fangs had come out and she had her suspicions about Moose until she was proven right by seeing him and Kevin share a quick kiss in the hallway. Moose was still closeted.

The Serpent had an idea. One that may affect their relationship in either the best way or the absolute worst way. This could ruin it.

Toni put her fingers under Cheryl’s chin and moved her head so they could kiss again. Cheryl seemed more than willing to kiss Toni again. They both leaned in gently and shared a precious kiss. Cheryl put her phone down and turned her body to Toni. Again, Toni was the first to break it off.

“You okay, Blossom?” Toni asked quietly as they caught their breath.

“I... uh, yeah. I’m... I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to—“

Toni pecked her lips again to keep her quiet. “No, I meant are you okay with this? _You and I_ kissing in your bed? Kissing _a girl?_ Is _that_ okay?”

Cheryl took a moment. She breathed in and out a moment more, remembering how good those lips felt on hers. Soft and way better than any guy has ever given her. She had already melted into her.

Cheryl smiled at her best friend. She’s been holding in her feelings for the same sex for years. She wasn’t exactly sure as to why. There were a lot of people that associated with the LGBT community and no one really cared anymore. It was all about positivity and acceptance. Cheryl was scared to lose her friends. She was scared to put herself out there and be rejected. Now...

Now it all felt right.

Because it was with the right person.

“Yeah... _yes_. It feels right.”

That was all Toni needed to reconnect their lips. They moved together like waves on a shore. They began slowly at first to set the pace and so Cheryl feels comfortable with where this may or may not be headed but it looked like the redhead was more than ready. She rolled Toni to her back and straddled her. Her fingers went underneath Toni’s shirt and slowly traced a line all the way between her breasts.

“ _Cheryl,_ ” Toni broke off the kiss again. She was seriously concerned for Cheryl’s comfort. “Do you wanna slow down a little?”

“Oh, come on, Cha Cha, I know you’ve had a massive crush on me the first week we met.”

Toni gulped down _that_ information.

“And unless you're uncomfortable, then I’d like to keep going. It’s been a whole year of built up tension and pretending like I’m not bi.”

“This is why I like you.” Toni bit her lip.

Cheryl, noticing this, mirrored the reaction. She pulled her lip between her teeth as she smiled. “I like you too.”

Cheryl leaned down again as the two began kissing like sexually frustrated teens.

Which they were.

Toni held Cheryl by her hips and slowly flipped them so she was on top. Toni broke from her lips and attacked that porcelain neck that she’s been dreaming to drag her tongue across. Cheryl held her by the nape of her neck while her other hand clawed at her back. She closed her eyes in pure pleasure as the Serpent ravaged her throat.

“ _Toni..._ ” She moaned. The Serpent has been waiting for a whole year to hear that noise and felt guilty about it at the time. “ _God..._ why haven’t we done this before?”

“‘Cause you told me you were straight,” She kissed her pulse point. “And I didn’t wanna ruin our friendship.”

“How straight am I now?” Cheryl laughed.

Toni leaned up and looked her in the eyes with a smile of her own. “I’d say you’re pretty fuckin’ gay.” They laughed and continued.

Toni sucked a dark mark onto her collarbone. The redhead whimpered. Toni pulled at the hem of Cheryl’s shirt and the redhead complied by putting her arms out to help with the removal of her top. No bra. Perfect.

The Serpent just gazed.

“You’ve seen this before.” Cheryl chuckled softly.

“Yeah, but a photo is different.” Toni slowly put her hand up and grazed the pad of her thumb against one of her nipples. Cheryl arched her back into the touch and moaned quietly. “So different.”

“Come on. You now.”

Toni crossed her arms and pulled off her shirt, revealing her bare breasts as well.

“Sweet Christ, my best friend is gorgeous.” Cheryl smiled and leaned up to kiss between Toni’s breasts. The Serpent leaned her head back and held Cheryl’s head there for a moment.

The redhead laid her head back on the pillows.

“Now, I know you’ve never been with a girl before so we’ll go slow, okay?”

“We’ll see about that, TT.”

She really was a firecracker. Toni was excited but also conscious at how Cheryl was responding just in case she felt uncomfortable. It looks like the redhead was focused on what she truly wanted which wasn’t just the orgasmic sensation, it was Toni. She wanted Toni. She wanted to feel around and discover and explore and give. She was doing this because she liked Toni and the Serpent could not get over that. It was everything she’s ever wanted. It was a miracle. Toni dipped her fingers into her shorts and began sliding them off.

Then she was bare fucking naked.

And perfect.

Toni began kissing down her body. Cheryl softly moaned as she moved lower and lower until Toni was settled between her legs. She nibbled at the insides of her thighs and made sure to leave marks there so Cheryl will remember this.

“Still okay?” Toni asked after leaving her second hickey.

“God, yes.” She breathed and moved a hand into the pink hair. The Serpent smirked as she licked up Cheryl’s slit with a flat tongue. The redhead arched her back and whimpered. “ _Fuck, Toni..._ ”

The Serpent flicked her tongue back and forth on her clit, occasionally licking in circles and sucking hard on the little bundle of nerves. Cheryl responded with every small bit of movement. She was absolutely loving it. Toni pressed one finger in, making the redhead squirm, and let her get used to it before adding another. With two fingers in and pumping, the climb to her peak was getting shorter and shorter with each thrust. Toni glanced up at Cheryl and watched her moan uncontrollably.

“Faster! Faster, Toni! Holy shit...” Cheryl was close. She had begun moving her hips with Toni’s fingers so they would enter her deeper every time. The Serpent watched her again. Breathless, eager, furrowed eyebrows, and tightly shut eyes. The Blossom was gasping for breath.

“Stay quiet. Your family is sleeping.” Toni warned.

The Serpent saw that Cheryl had almost reached her peak so she curled her fingers, taking her all the way. Cheryl arched her back into the orgasm as she came all over the Serpent’s fingers. Toni climbed up and kissed the redhead so her moans would be muffled as the Serpent finished her off and slowed her fingers. Once the loud moaning had all been suppressed, Toni moved to her neck while Cheryl caught her breath.

“Holy _fuck_.” Cheryl softly moaned one last time while her chest heaved and Toni nipped on her skin. “Delete her number.”

“Who's?”

“Blake or whatever the fuck her name is. Delete it.”

Toni moved so they were face to face. She was grinning. “Way ahead of you, Bombshell.”

After finally regaining her breath, Cheryl kissed Toni’s cheek. “Girlfriends?”

“That’s how you’re gonna ask me? I was expecting quite the show outta you.” Toni teased and Cheryl rolled her eyes.

“Did you not just get one?”

The Serpent smirked. “I did.” Toni looked deeply into her eyes with a smile. “But yes, Cheryl Blossom, I will be your girlfriend.”

“Good because I wasn’t letting you leave this house without a yes.”

Toni had always found her attempted threats to be hilarious. She could never find her to be too intimidating even if she was a few inches taller. “Whatever you say, pillow princess.”


	2. Undressing Room

Toni was warming up her vocals in the school’s dressing room dedicated to her and the other female extras. Being the only one left while the other girls met with their parents before the show to ease their nerves, she had the opportunity to do this tedious process. Her voice echoed in the dimly lit room. Up, up, and up, she warmed it up to it’s fullest. Then a breather and she would do it one final time before touching up her makeup, but then a familiar chipper voice was heard from behind her.

“I knew I heard an angel singing.” Cheryl Blossom smirked in the doorway. She made her way across the room to her girlfriend. “A rose for ma cherie.”

The Blossom leaned over to kiss Toni’s cheek and placed the rose between her fingertips. The Serpent was stunned at both the sweetness of the gesture and the kiss but was equally stunned by how damn hot her girl looked. Small red skirt, black top, those perfect stilettos that clicked with every step to let everyone know that she was the most important person in the room as if her beauty wasn’t enough to shock the whole world. Toni watched her in the mirror. She was smiling.

“So...” She began, trying to divert her mind from all of the rushing inappropriate thoughts. God, she was beautiful. “How did it go with your mom?”

Her grin grew wider, Grinch-like but not nearly as wide or disturbing, but more mischievous and proud. “Raves across the board for my performance.” She sat beside Toni. “Mother and Uncle Claudius will be decamping from Thistlehouse to live with the ghost of my dead father.”

_Jesus._

Toni had always had a weak spot for women that took their problems into their own hands and manifested them into whatever the fuck they desired most. A woman that was so confident in her abilities to manipulate situations and be fair to those that deserve it while also granting mercy. A soft-hearted woman that wasn’t afraid to stand up and show anyone and everyone that she was the boss. Someone who would take charge and do it all with precision and grace. And, in Cheryl’s case, gracious and indescribable beauty. She had grace and an unstoppable force buried deep within her that will never, ever be put out. The fire in her belly that made every word, every action, every emotion so much more than any other common expression. She was a Blossom but so much more than that.

She was _Cheryl._

And the most fucking beautiful girl that Toni had ever laid eyes on.

Toni felt the words tingling on her tongue. She was always one to voice her opinions.

“ _You,_ ” she breathed and turned to the smiling redheaded angel, “are _so_ hot right now.”

Always with the quick quip, Cheryl responded instantly. “Tell me something I don’t know.”

Toni took a minute to soak it all in. She did have something to share that Cheryl didn’t know. She gazed at her, her lips, and finally those melted chocolate orbs. Toni’s eyes were lust-filled as she leaned up to the Blossom’s ear. “I know you’re not wearing anything under that skirt.”

A blush crept up to her pale cheeks, coloring them in a fine rose tint. She had known it all along but she didn’t know Toni knew. She was planning to celebrate the success of the show afterward by letting her in on this dirty little secret. Although Toni wouldn’t get physical sensation out of going down on Cheryl, she was pleased and excited to do it every single time. It was Toni’s favorite thing besides waking up to her every morning with the warm sunlight shining smoothly on her face.

“And another thing, Bombshell,” she rasped. Toni’s face was now just inches away from Cheryl’s. “I _really_ want that door closed.”

“And what are you exactly planning to do if that door _is_ shut?” She tested with a playful smirk.

Toni moved even closer until she was on the edge of her metal seat. Her hand found its place on her thigh and slowly slid up. Cheryl uncrossed her legs and exhaled through her nose. Toni placed her free hand on her other thigh and slowly pecked Cheryl’s lips, throwing coal into the fire.

The redhead’s eyes opened slowly and met with dark orbs.

“Just a little something to distract me from the pre-show jitters.” She finished with a sideways smile.

“You’re nervous, babe?”

“With my hands on you? Nope. Never.”

Their lips pressed together again for a little longer this time. Toni’s hands slid up a bit higher until her fingertips reached the hem of her skirt. Cheryl gasped into the kiss and held the pink-haired girl by the nape of her neck and her jaw.

“ _Toni,_ ” Cheryl sighed and pulled away from the kiss. The Serpent’s eyes were still locked on her lips. “We can’t do this right now. There are too many people backstage.”

“Then why’d you go commando?”

“It was for after. To congratulate you on a job well done, not that I expect any less from you.” Cheryl rubbed her thumb across Toni’s bottom lip, completely in a trance.

“See, the thing about that is, I always sneak my dessert before the main course. So how 'bout I have you before the show?” Toni’s hand was fully under her skirt now and going higher.

“Right. ‘Cause you’re my big bad gang member?” It sounded shakier than Cheryl had wanted it but her message was received.

“Mhm. You got it, baby.” Toni was still very much into it but Cheryl had made up her mind.

She put her hand on Toni’s wrist to stop her from moving. “You’ll have to wait until after the show. Then I’m all yours.”

“I like the sound of that,” Toni took her hand away, “Although I’d like to hear a much different kind of sound coming from you.”

Cheryl rolled her eyes and stood. “I swear you’re only turning yourself on at this point.”

The redhead began walking out of the room until she was stopped by Toni slamming the door, spinning her, and pressing her up against it.

Toni kissed her like she hasn’t seen her in years. She moved her tongue languidly on her bottom lip, asking for entry, and slid her tongue easily into Cheryl’s mouth. The redhead kissed with the same amount of passion because even the slightest touch on her leg had her scraping at any excuse to leave without spoiling the post-show activities. She couldn’t help it around Toni. That girl could make her change her beliefs with just the bat of an eyelash.

Toni pulled back and rested their foreheads together while they panted to regain their breath. “I can’t wait a full two hours. I need you now. I’ve been craving you all day.”

Cheryl’s hand slid down to the doorknob and locked it. “Me too.”

They began kissing again as Cheryl’s thigh pinned itself to Toni’s hip. Toni held it there as she sunk farther against Cheryl’s front. The redhead moaned quietly as her fingers went up into the pink hair.

“Ten minutes! Then places!” The girls heard Kevin shout as he walked past the closed door.

Toni pulled away and breathed heavily. “Ten minutes? Easy. Come on, Bombshell, let’s get you sittin’ down.”

The Serpent picked Cheryl up as she wrapped her legs around her waist.

“God, I hope no one comes in for last minute touch-ups.”

Toni wanted to place her on the counter but it was dirty from all the makeup, bobby pins, and hair ties so she settled with the chair. She dropped her onto the cushion and she gasped but smiled as they kissed again. Toni was being extra needy in that she pressed her lips hard against Cheryl’s. The redhead smiled into the kiss again and began laughing. Toni pulled away.

“Am I _that_ bad at kissing?” Toni raised her eyebrows and softly chuckled.

“No! No, of course not. Practically the opposite. I just love when you get like this.”

“Like what?” Toni squeezed her thigh.

Cheryl knew the word would be considered a challenge to Toni. She was smiling like she knew something Toni didn’t, which indeed was true. She slowly licked her upper lip, seeking the Serpent’s attention and succeeding. “Needy.”

“ _Needy?_ ”

“Mhm.” Cheryl nodded with pursed lips to keep her smile under control.

Toni pecked her lips. “Not as needy as you’re gonna be in a few minutes.”

Cheryl giggled as they kissed again. “I’d like to see you try, TT.”

Toni had the nape of Cheryl’s neck in one hand while the other had a bountiful amount of thigh in the other. She squeezed the squishy, yet muscular, flesh in her hand as Cheryl spread her legs. Toni gripped her hips and both hands and adjusted her so she was slightly tilted up and she’d have a better angle.

Toni’s hand wandered down as her lips stayed planted on those reds. She made sure to ghost her fingertips on her skin to tease her and prove to Cheryl that she was the needy one. The Blossom’s fingertips were already gripping the pink hair for dear life. Toni moved down to her neck so she could hear the little whimpers and begs. Her thumb brushed against her clit and the redhead let out a breathy moan.

“You might wanna hurry, Toni. We have five minutes.”

“Do you want me to hurry because of time or do you want me to hurry because you need it?” The Serpent smirked against her porcelain skin.

“Just shut up and fuck me.”

“I didn’t hear a ‘please.’” Toni’s thumb met with her clit again but she didn’t move.

Cheryl sighed and tried to buck her hips against the other girl’s hand for any kind of friction but it wasn’t enough. Between the thumb on the most sensitive part of her body and the tongue on her neck, Cheryl could no longer stand this without release. “Toni,” she began with a high-pitched sigh, “please fuck me. _God,_ I’m begging you.”

Toni smiled again and kissed those lips. “So you’ll admit that you’re the needy one?”

“For now.” Another kiss.

“I’ll take that.”

Toni moved her thumb in circles as she sunk to her knees. She licked her slit and tasted the delicious substance. The Serpent kissed her clit before attaching her lips around it and flicking her tongue on the little bundle of nerves.

“Fuck,” Cheryl watched Toni eat her out. It had to be one of the most beautiful sights she’s seen. Toni looked up at the redhead and Cheryl swears that could have been it for her.

A finger found its way into the already-moaning girl. Then another.

Toni had three minutes now and she did not plan on wasting a single second. Her goal was to make Cheryl come at least once within these ten minutes and all the chatter had taken out valuable seconds. With how far along Cheryl already is, Toni would guess that having sex in school or in any public place with the risk of getting caught was a turn on of hers.

“Three minutes everybody! Three minutes!” Kevin yelled outside the door as he walked past again.

“God, Toni, go faster. I am _not_ making you late for your performance.”

And then Toni hit a spot that she knew so intimately. Her fingers thrust in and out, hitting the spot each time, and then curled every few times.

“ _Keep,_ ” a moan overcame her. “ _Keep going._ ”

Toni set her pace to a punishing speed and added a third finger, spreading her deliciously, while her mouth sucked hard on the little bud.

“ _Oh fuck! Toni, I’m gonna come._ ”

Toni smiled as she leaned forward and nipped at her neck as her thumb replaced her mouth. Then it was all over.

Cheryl was a mess. She moaned into Toni’s mouth to muffle herself while her legs clamped as much as they could. Toni’s fingers slowed as did the moaning mess underneath her. Toni pulled her bottom lip slowly as she pulled away.

“One minute! Places, people!”

The girls kissed deeply again.

“You know, when I called you an angel when I came in,” Cheryl said airily, “I didn’t think I was going to have an orgasm fifteen minutes later.”

Toni laughed as she kissed her cheek before standing. “Told you I could do it.”

Cheryl rolled her eyes as she stood on shaky legs. “Well I’m going to go find my seat,” she straightened her skirt and ran her hand through her hair. “See you after the show.”

“Don’t fall on the way there,” Toni smirked as she pressed a kiss to Cheryl's cheek, playfully spanking her on the way out.

Before leaving the dressing room, the redhead smiled to herself and reapplied her lipstick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT IS MADELAINE PETSCH'S FUCKING BIRTHDAY. MY ACNE HAS CLEARED, MY DOGS DIDN'T BARK, MY CLOTHES DIDN'T HAVE WRINKLES, MY HAIR IS COOPERATING. SHE IS SO FUCKING GORGEOUS AND PRECIOUS AND JUST EVERYTHING. I HOPE SHE HAD AN AMAZING DAY BECAUSE THAT GIRL DESERVES IT. SHE MADE ME REALIZE I'M BISEXUAL CAUSE BOY DO I WANNA KISS HER HEHE. VANESSA IS A LUCKY BITCH AND DAMN DOES SHE KNOW IT.
> 
> Instagram: @sensational.bitch


	3. Teasing Me In My Clothes? Hot.

Monday. 

The worst day of the week. Toni always dreads it but Sunday threatened the impending doom filled for the next day: Monday. _Fucking_ Monday.

The few good things about the weekend before this dreaded day was the sleepover with Cheryl. The redhead had slept over at Toni’s trailer and actually enjoyed the Southside for once. Her opinion on South Riverdale was only being loosely used in the more recent weeks. Since meeting Toni and befriending Fangs and Sweet Pea, she’s lightened up on the negative reputation. She knows what it’s like to have that.

Toni’s daydreams consisted of Cheryl. Whatever was going on in her chemistry class had long been forgotten as she leaned her head against her hand and gazed at the whiteboard, not reading a single word. She used to think it was ridiculous to think this much about a person, or the resident ‘It’ girl for that matter, but after some time she just succumbs to it. Why stop a seemingly impossible force?

Then the bell finally fucking rang. Toni swiped the table of her books and caught them perfectly in her bag. She slung it over her shoulder and walked out the door, perfectly meshing with the other exhausted students. Then all of a sudden the teenagers spread down the middle like Moses had parted them himself.

She knew exactly what it was too.

Her girlfriend. And she was coming right for her.

Cheryl wasn’t in her typical color though. She was wearing black. And it was wrinkled. When have her clothes ever looked less than extravagant?

“Hey, babe,” she smiled as she stopped in front of the Serpent.

“Is that my shirt?” Toni tilted her head and smiled.

Cheryl bit her lip like she was guilty. “I may or may not have stolen it when I slept over.”

At this, Toni raised her eyebrows.

“Don’t be mad.” Cheryl tried to defend herself but then Toni cracked a smile.

“I’m not. Looks good on you. Like,” Toni tugged on the hem of the shirt, “ _really_ good.”

“Well, well, it is refreshing to see you still think I’m hot.”

“Baby, you know I think you’re hot. I’ve just never seen you in any of my clothes before. And, trust me, I love the red you wear every day but _this_ is different.” Toni’s eyes checked out every inch of her body which Cheryl undoubtedly noticed.

“ _Good_ different?” She quirked a perfect red brow.

“Always.”

Cheryl smiled and leaned down to kiss her girlfriend. After pulling away, Toni licked her lips with a confused expression.

“Taste good?” The Blossom asked. Toni nodded. “I infused a dash of my family’s maple syrup into my lipstick so it’s sweet. Try getting _that_ off your tongue.”

Toni’s teeth sunk into her lower lip as they stared at each other for a moment more until Veronica and Betty interrupted them.

“You two coming to lunch?” Betty began with a cheerful smile.

“We’ll be there in a few. I still have to go to my locker.”

“We’ll save you guys a seat.” Veronica smiled as the two girls walked off towards the student lounge.

Cheryl began walking away but Toni grabbed her by the belt loops and pulled her closer. “Actually, I was hoping we could eat somewhere else for lunch.”

They were pressed together in the middle of the hallway.

Cheryl cleared her throat. “Where do you suggest we eat then?”

Toni pulled her even closer. She slid her hand up the curve of her ass and into her back pocket. “Back of your car.”

“You’re funny.” Cheryl rolled her eyes and laughed as she pushed away from Toni.

“Come on...” Toni dragged on as she followed the redhead to her locker. “We have a full hour.”

“And time’s ticking. Few more hours then we can go home and you can have your way with me.”

The Serpent smirked with lidded eyes. Although that promise was hot to hear, Toni wasn’t fully satisfied. “ _Baby..._ it’ll be twenty minutes at most. Then we can go home and watch Netflix and cuddle. But right now I want a look at that fine ass.”

“Then look. Doesn’t mean I have to be naked in the back seat of my car.”

Toni took a step closer and kept her voice low. “I just wanna fuck you right now,” she began slowly, “in the back seat of your car while everyone’s at lunch wondering where the hell we are. And it’ll be our little secret.”

Cheryl looked down at the Serpent before closing her locker. She leaned in closer to the Serpent. Cheryl cleared her throat again. “You can take the keys to my car and head out. I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

Toni winked before stumbling off with Cheryl’s keys in hand. The redhead had no intention of following her, although she played a very convincing role, Cheryl just loved to tease her because she acts like she and Cheryl don’t do it at least a few times a week. The sexual buildup in their teenage years really did boost their ever-growing libido and crave for one another.

A few minutes passed since Toni had hurried into the back seat of the red car. She waited for those doors to open but there was no sign of anyone’s shadow even coming close to the door.

**Toni:** I know you’re wearing heels but there’s no way you’re walking that slow.

**Cheryl:** I’m walking down the hall now. Got stopped by Josie.

**Toni:** Pussycat better stay away from my girl.

**Cheryl:** You’ve nothing to worry about, baby.

Toni waited another minute. Fucking nothing and no one. She was over this. Cheryl would have made it there by this time and already had her shirt off.

Toni stepped out of the car and back into the building. She found Cheryl in the student lounge sitting with the usual group. They all waved to the Serpent as she walked towards the small loveseat Cheryl was sat at. The redhead smiled as her girlfriend sat beside her wearing the most prominent frown.

“May I ask why you baited me to the car?” Toni began as the rest of the people carried on with their own conversations.

“To get you off my ass and I mean that literally. Also, it’s fun to see you frustrated.” Cheryl smiled and turned her head back to the group. Toni was sexually frustrated but she made a bet with herself that she could get Cheryl the same way.

Abruptly, Toni picked up Cheryl’s legs and splayed them across her lap. “Cuddle with me, babe.”

Cheryl got herself situated and leaned most of her body into Toni as she curled around her. Her legs bent slightly as they lay over Toni’s and her whole body tilted to rest on the smaller girl. “I love my soft Serpent.”

“I know you do.” The pink-haired girl began, eyeing a muscular thigh so very close to her. Her hand found its way around it and squeezed lightly, moving higher and out of view of their friends. “But this Serpent’s still got bite.”

Cheryl quietly gasped as she felt Toni’s fingers brush against the spot between her legs.

“Um, I think Betty and I can make it. Cheryl, do we have practice after school?” Veronica asked.

“No.”

“Perfect. We’ll meet you guys at Pop’s. Do you two wanna come?”

“TT and I are having a little date at home today.” Cheryl smiled proudly as the Serpent kneaded her upper thigh. Toni’s hand was basically in her crotch but it was hidden from everyone.

“Yeah. We’re probably just gonna watch a movie or somethin’.” Toni added.

“Netflix and chill?” Archie joked, earning an elbow from Veronica.

“Something Archie and Ronnie know a little too well.” Jughead teased.

“I _would_ say yes,” Ronnie began, “but we don’t really get to the Netflix part.”

“We won’t be getting to that part tonight either,” Toni whispered to Cheryl as her eyes were completely tethered to those pillowy red lips. She heard the redhead’s breath hitch as her lip fell slightly open. “I doubt we’ll even get home in time.”

“You expect me to pull over on the side of the road and get fucked in public?”

“Well it wasn’t my fault you turned me on.”

“Actually it is. You turn yourself on. Learn to control your words and you’ll be much better off, I promise you.”

“Yeah, you’re getting punished now,” Toni smirked and looked back at their friends.

Cheryl leaned closer until her lips were brushing against her ear. “You’d really punish me, daddy?”

The grip on Cheryl’s thigh strengthened, begging her to stop calling her that name in public. It was only making it worse for the shorter girl. Cheryl knew this.

“How are you going to punish me this time?” Cheryl’s finger traced lightly around Toni’s wrist. “With ropes?”

“Babygirl, I wish you’d stop it.”

Oh, but Cheryl was only getting started. Her finger traced onto her hand. “Are you going to spank me?” Then to her knuckles. “Choke me?” And finally to her fingers that were slightly hidden between two milky thighs. “Finger me until I’m screaming your name over and over again until my voice is completely gone?”

“You’re treading on dangerous waters.”

“Oh, am I? As if you’re pent-up sexual rage wasn’t already dripping. Much like your—“

“What are you two lovebirds whispering over there?” Veronica and Archie broke from the conversation.

“We’re just deciding the movie for tonight.”

“Looks a little more _intimate_ than that,” Archie smirked. “Either of you seen _Fifty Shades of Grey?_ ”

“Archie and I watched it. Afterward, it made for some very interesting—“

“Don’t wanna hear it!”

“ _—discussion_.” Veronica laughed. “What did you think I was going to say?”

“Well, honestly, you could have said anything but with the amount of intercourse that’s been had on your bed is ungodly. I could only imagine what was about to slip through your teeth.” Cheryl smiled and leaned her head against Toni’s.

“Alright, give it up. I’ve been teasing you. I can clearly see Toni’s hand basically in your underwear.”

“Yeah and Toni’s basically drooling,” Archie added.

“Am not!” The Serpent countered.

“Are too.” Cheryl laughed at her girlfriend.

“Babe, seriously?” Toni rolled her eyes and moved Cheryl’s legs off of hers before storming out of the lounge and to the bathroom.

Cheryl, being totally oblivious to how sexually frustrated the Serpent was, followed her. She didn’t know the teasing would get her so mad so fast.

The redhead pushed open the bathroom door. “Toni?” The voice echoed in the empty room.

A hand grabbed Cheryl’s wrist and pulled her through the door before pushing her against it and kissing her.

“Toni!” Cheryl gasped as her lips were soon occupied by her girlfriend’s.

“I told you to stop. Look what you made me do.” The Serpent breathed against her neck as she suckled on the skin.

“ _Fuck..._ ” Cheryl sighed. “I’ve been so horny all day. I need you, Toni. _Holy fuck_ I need you.”

“Ask nicely, babygirl,” Toni pushed her hips into the door.

“Please, Toni, I need you so badly.”

“Use my other name.” The Serpent left a few dark marks on the porcelain skin while she pressed her body into the door. Toni had her front against the redhead’s like there was a magnet pulling her.

“You know,” she started with a breathy moan, “if I use your other name then we’re never leaving this bathroom.”

“Then let’s go home. I’m up to date with everything and I know you are. We wouldn’t miss a single thing.”

It took a few more kisses and teasing but Cheryl finally gave in. “Fine. Let’s go.”

The girls snuck past the lounge so their friends wouldn’t tease them over anything and made their way to the student parking lot. They climbed into the red car as fast as they could. Toni elected to drive because she was better at threading through traffic and had no problem speeding through the quiet roads of Riverdale. But while they drove, Cheryl sat beside Toni and pressed kisses to her neck. She watched the brown skin turn white as she gripped the steering wheel. Cheryl’s hand found its way around her thigh and squeezed gently as she left marks all over her neck.

“Cheryl, _babe,_ ” Toni sighed and bit her lip.

“Yes, daddy?”

“Fuck,” she was so turned on at this point that she had tunnel vision. She pressed her foot on the gas as they zipped down the final road before their car rode up the driveway to Thistlehouse. She put it in park and grabbed the redhead’s face and began kissing her. _God, she tasted so sweet._

Toni reached behind her and opened the door before stepping out and pulling Cheryl with her without breaking the kiss. Toni kicked the door back with her foot as the two kept their mouths together and ran into the house with nothing but passion and love transferring between them. They were radiating off full hearts and warm smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think v and mads got a thing for each other. jus sayin
> 
> ALSO CHERYL DEFINITELY HAS A DADDY KINK DONT EVEN @ ME
> 
> Instagram: @sensational.bitch


	4. "Babe, you're soaking wet!"

Toni woke up tangled in her silky red sheets of her and Cheryl’s bed. Her eyes were still closed as the morning haziness slowly drifted away from her still body. She grasped to where her lovely counterpart would have been laying but nothing was there. Toni slowly opened her eyes to be met with an empty spot and a slight indentation in the mattress of where the redhead laid only a few hours ago, bare and asleep.

Toni sat up on her elbow and ran a hand through her hair. How it wasn’t knotted or messy, Toni never knew. The red silk sheet slid down her bare body and settled atop her hip as she moved to Cheryl’s side of the bed. There was a note on the pillow.

**Gone out for a jog. I was going to wake you for breakfast but you just looked so peaceful sleeping there. Be back soon, ma cherie xx**

_God, that girl was perfect._

Toni collapsed back onto Cheryl’s pillow and huffed in whatever scent was still left on it. Toni smiled and closed her eyes again before slowing slipping back to sleep.

She was only asleep for ten more minutes before she heard the front door open and close. Toni sleepily smiled again knowing that her girlfriend was home.

Then the footsteps up the stairs.

And finally the bedroom door opening and closing.

Toni opened her eyes and leaned on her elbows to watch her girlfriend only to notice that she was dripping wet.

Then she heard the storm outside.

“Holy shit,” the Serpent suppressed a laugh, “babe, you’re soaking wet.”

“If you even let out that laugh, I’m going to kill you,” she pointed a finger at her naked girlfriend.

This only made Toni want to laugh more. “I’m guessin’ you didn’t know it was gonna rain?”

“No, Toni,” sarcastic as always, “I knew it was going to rain. I knew it was going to start pouring during my jog. I looked at the weather report and saw it was going to rain and I thought, _oh! might as well go for a jog._ ”

At this, Toni did chuckle. She tried to save herself but to no avail. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! It’s just...” she went into another fit of giggles. “Babe, _I’m sorry._ ”

“Sorry isn’t good enough.” Cheryl shook her head slightly as more water poured down her cheeks like she had just gotten out of the shower.

“What do you want from me?” Toni played with a wry smile.

“A hug.” She widened her arms.

Toni pointed at her and quirked a brow. “No.”

“Why not?” She pouted.

“‘Cause you’re all wet!”

“I’ve never heard you complain about _that_ before.” Cheryl smiled and Toni rolled her eyes. “Just one little hug.”

“Get your ass away from me!”

The redhead persisted and began walking towards a poor, defenseless, dry, naked Toni in bed. At least she was laughing.

Even as the red hair swung around and stuck to Toni’s face with a wet smack and the dripping-wet arms came around her, Toni was laughing.

“Baby! The sheets!” Toni squeaked but didn’t even try to push her girlfriend away.

“Fuck the sheets. We have to wash them after last night anyway.” She playfully winked.

Toni raised her brows and took Cheryl by the waist before flipping her over and crawling on top of her. The Serpent rested her hands on Cheryl’s clothed stomach, still drenched in the rain.

“I might have to punish you for making me wet.” She playfully spat.

“Wouldn’t be the first time, babe.”

Toni rolled her eyes again before leaning down and kissing her. Cheryl’s hands left her waist and slid down to her backside, scrapping her ass with her nails, before breaking the kiss.

“You alright there, TT?”

“Oh yeah, baby. _Just_ fine.” Her lips found Cheryl’s neck and began sucking.

“Some of my sweat is mixed in with the rain,” Cheryl warned.

Toni smiled before licking a thick stripe of skin all the way to her ear and sinking her teeth into her lobe. “Baby, I’ve eaten you out so many times before. You really think I care about a little sweat?”

Cheryl shivered as Toni pressed open-mouthed kisses to her throat and basically drank the water she was covered in. “God, Toni...”

Cheryl, always trying to prove she wasn’t a bottom when she, in fact, was, had her hands wander to Toni’s thighs. They traveled higher and higher until they reached her heated core.

Toni sighed heavily as the redhead’s thumb pressed against her clit.

“Is that what you want, TT?”

She was already breathless. “Yeah... _yes... please._ ” Toni unzipped Cheryl’s jacket and kissed her bra-clad breasts.

Cheryl slowly entered her with two fingers. Luckily, the pink-haired girl was wet and easy to slide into.

“Oh, fuck,” she sighed and closed her eyes.

Cheryl pushed her fingers in as far as she could. Toni lifted herself a little and sunk herself down to adjust to the size. She began riding her fingers as she panted heavily against the Blossom’s neck. Cheryl held onto her hip and helped her with the rapid movements.

“I want it bad, baby. _Oh so bad,_ ” Toni whimpered against the porcelain skin. She rolled her hips back and forth like they were in a rush to get somewhere. “Fuck!” she panted heavily. “Fuck!” another moan. “ _Fu—_ “

And then it was all over and Toni’s body was shaking on top of Cheryl’s. The redhead kept thrusting her fingers as fast as she was before to give her another orgasm.

“Cheryl! Fuck!” Toni screamed into her neck as her body curled up, no longer having the energy to move. The second orgasm crawled up quick and the Blossom felt her walls clench around her fingers as another moan broke through.

She slowed her movements as the Serpent came down from her orgasmic high. She took out her fingers and moved them to her mouth, cleaning them off like icing from a cake.

Toni rolled onto her back beside Cheryl while still trying to catch her breath.

“You could’ve warned me you were gonna fuck me senseless.” Toni panted.

Cheryl turned her head and looked at her. “Oh, like you do to me?” She laughed.

The Serpent chuckled softly. “Shut up.”

The redhead decided to go a little further and began mocking her. “ _Baby, you look so hot. I’m gonna make you scream until you lose your voice._ ”

Toni laughed as Cheryl wrapped herself around her and leaned closer to her ear. “—stop. Stop—”

“ _You won’t be able to walk. You’ll only be able to feel the memory of my tongue on you as you try to fall asleep because you just can’t get enough._ ”

“—okay, I’ve never said _that—_ “

“ _You want my mouth on you? You want it, baby? Say my name first. Call me—_ “

“Alright fine! I’m not gonna say anything then. We’ll just have silent sex. Dead fucking silence.” Toni laughed.

“No!” Cheryl protested.

“Yeah! Since you like to make fun of me so much. I’m just not gonna say a word.”

“No! No, baby.” Cheryl begged and straddled her. “You know I love it.”

“Oh, you do?” She playfully smirked as her hands ran up and down her thighs.

“Mhm.” She hummed and bit her lip. They really do have a hold on each other. “What’s gotten into you?”

“What do you mean?” Toni sat up a little and supported her weight behind her.

Cheryl wrapped her arms around her neck, prompting the Serpent to hold one of her porcelain hips. “You know exactly what I mean, TT.”

“Maybe I do.” She bit her lip and laid back down. “So you really like me talking dirty, huh, baby?”

Cheryl nodded her head and looked down at her girlfriend with lust-filled eyes. They could never get enough of each other.

“Then come down here and I’ll tell you a few things.” Toni hooked her finger and gestured for her to lean down. Cheryl smiled as she planted her lips on her girlfriend. Toni flipped them while the redhead’s legs wrapped around her waist tightly so she couldn’t go anywhere.

Needless to say, Cheryl wasn’t the only one who needed a shower after her jog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi. vanessa is in love with madelaine. k bye


	5. "What're You In For?"

They were always a target: the Serpents. Maybe if it hadn’t been for the snake insignia on the back of their matching leather jackets as well as the monstrous roar of their grouped motorcycles arriving at school every single morning, then they’d have nothing to worry about. Perhaps their bad reputation of being in a gang would be kept a secret if it weren’t for their pride of that has literally been branded on them. The Southside had always faced prejudice like this but the hard stares and tough grading hadn’t been enough to inform the Serpents that they were not wanted at Riverdale High. Detentions slips were given out so quickly to the teenaged Serpents that their names were basically pre-printed onto the little yellow sheet of paper.

This time it was Toni’s turn to take on a boring hour of silent discipline.

The teachers had never had any of the Serpents together in detention out of fear that they’d somehow take over, rebel, or just break out of the makeshift prison. It was ridiculous really. None of the Serpents had done anything evil towards anyone in the school, nor would they ever, because they just wanted to graduate and go live their lives without looking for trouble. As the cliché saying goes: they never went looking for trouble, it always seemed to find them.

The pink-haired Serpent dragged her feet on the partially cleaned floor with her bag slung over her shoulder and a couple textbooks in hand. She didn’t find a point in going to her locker before her scheduled detention anyway. Maybe the supervisor today will let her do her homework. There was one lady that just despised the Serpents for some unknown reason and she took most of it out on Toni because she was small and less intimidating than Sweet Pea or Fangs. The teacher, Mrs. McClancy, had always down-curved her grades slightly so it wasn’t anything to complain about but still extremely noticeable to Toni. She’d also confiscate her phone even if she wasn’t on it at the time. If there was anyone that could crawl up Toni’s skin, it was Mrs. McClancy.

Standing beside the locked door awaiting her hour of misery, Toni watched an older, shorter, and nicer man make his way to it. Mr. Terry was always a very happy yet tired teacher. Fingers crossed he falls asleep.

“Hey, loser,” he joked around like he always does. “You ready for a whole hour of self-reflection and betterment?”

Toni smiled at his goofiness. This is how all teachers should be: silly and a little sarcastic. After twisting the key in the handle a few times, the door finally swung open and he flicked on the lights. The pink-haired girl trailed behind the stubby man as they parted ways, he going behind the desk and she going to one of the middle seats.

He began writing on the board:

**Detention**

**No talking.**   
**No phones.**   
**Have fun!**

“Mr. Terry, you can’t write ‘have fun’ on your board after you canceled out the two fun things I can do.” Toni joked. He was one of her favorite teachers.

He peered at her with a small smile. “Ms. Topaz, I’m not the one in detention here.”

“ _Technically,_ you are.”

Mr. Terry looked at her and then pointed to the first rule on the board. Toni nodded and planted her chin on the tops of her arms. She wasn’t going to try and fall asleep just yet but she was definitely going to see who’s heels were clicking in the hallway.

The constant clicking was getting louder and louder until—

_Cheryl Blossom?!_

“Ms. Blossom, you’re late.” Mr. Terry addressed her. “Few minutes but still late.”

“I prefer the term fashionably late,” she quipped and took a seat beside Toni which honestly confused the Serpent a little bit.

“Well, you girls know the rules. Hour starts now.” Mr. Terry leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

Toni’s brows haven’t relaxed since she saw the iconic Blossom hair come through the door. _What the hell was she doing in detention? She was a goody two shoes with authority._ She was going to wait for Mr. Terry to fall asleep before she began any conversation.

A few minutes went by and he began snoring. That was faster than Toni would have thought.

“So, what’re you in for?” Her voice rasped into a sultry tone.

Cheryl seemed surprised to hear her even say anything but she should have expected it if she was going to sit right next to her. “I think the better question is: what are you in for?”

“Mine is pretty simple. Mrs. McClancy hates Serpents and she takes it out on me so she issued a detention slip on account of class disruption and general disobedience. Two things which are just simply untrue,” she sighed and sat back in her seat, “but I’m more interested to hear why Ms. Head Bitch in Charge is sitting next to me after hours.”

Cheryl faced the pink-haired girl, her throat going dry as soon as she laid eyes on her. Had she ever taken time to appreciate the beauty in this girl? Everything was just perfect. “My story is pretty bullshit too. I’m a couple weeks ahead of the syllabus so I was drawing in my notebook instead of taking down notes. I guess McClancy must have had a rock in her shoe today.” Cheryl commented at the teacher’s quick temper.

“She’s a serious bitch.” Toni shook her head.

“Fact.”

The conversation came to a close then. Both of the girls honestly liked talking to each other and when Cheryl had no one around to prove her hate for the Southside, she was bearable to be around. It was all an act, Toni knew, but the Serpents just despised her because that's how it’s supposed to be: Serpents vs. Blossoms.

Then Toni’s eyes were wandering a bit too much. The soft curve of the redhead’s muscular calf was mouthwatering. Her eyes fell to those heels she was wearing.

“Hey, why do you wear heels all day? Isn’t it uncomfortable?”

“I could ask the same about your boots.” _So, she’s noticed..._ “But I just like how they look and the sound they make. It shows people that I don’t fuck around.”

“How many people comment on them? A day?”

“Well, it’s mostly just girls that really like them or guys saying that they’d like to see me _only_ wearing my heels.” There was a small smirk at the end of that sentence that intrigued Toni.

“Guys say that? To _you? Out loud?_ ”

“A bit ridiculous, don’t you think? That’s where my trademark eye roll comes in.”

“If I were you, I’d knock them out on the spot. I don’t fuck with catcalling. It makes me feel uncomfortable.” Toni turned to the redhead. _Shit._ “I mean, I get it. You’re drop-dead gorgeous, but they should admire it in silence like the rest of us.”

“So you’re saying you wouldn’t want to see me wearing,” she slid one of her legs out from under the desk and rolled her ankle, “ _just these?_ ”

Toni unnoticeably panicked. Her heart came to a grinding halt. “Well, I, um—“

“It’s alright, Toni, I won’t be offended. Especially because it’s coming from you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” A brown eyebrow raised.

“It means that I’m not totally opposed to you saying whatever you please.”

Toni was slightly confused as to what was happening. “And what’s _that_ supposed to mean?”

Cheryl took her eyes off Toni and to their asleep teacher. She pursed her lips together in thought and a little bit of mischief. “I have an idea.”

Toni watched Cheryl unstrap her heels and take them off. “What’re you—“

“Your boots too.”

“Bombshell, what’re you—“

“Just do it.” She said as she silently took her foot out of the other shoe. Toni followed through and took her boots off silently before turning her eyes back to Cheryl who had her bag in hand. “Come on.”

The redhead stood and silently walked out of the room. Toni followed her with everything in hand. They made it out to the empty hallway as the two began sprinting to the student parking lot without being seen and given more detention. They made it out the doors and to Toni’s motorcycle.

“Let’s go for a ride.” The Blossom said breathlessly.

“Wha— _really?_ ” Toni asked. “Why are you being so nice to me?”

“What?” She asked innocently and slightly jutted out her bottom lip. “Is that not allowed?”

“Just get on,” Toni smirked as she handed Cheryl her only helmet. The redhead swung her leg over like she’s done this a million times before. Toni revved the engine before backing up and gassing down the street.

“Where are we going?” Cheryl shouted so her driver could hear.

“It’s a surprise!” Toni shouted back with a smile. The redhead rolled her eyes and tightened her arms around the Serpent, which did not go unnoticed.

“Alright fine! But if you try to kill me, I’ll have you know there’s a blade on me!” Cheryl warned.

Although Toni wasn’t sure if she was bluffing or not, she decided to tease back. “Careful, Blossom! I may have to search you!”

After a whole ten minutes, they made it to a viewpoint that overlooks all of Riverdale. Toni cut the engine as both girls dismounted the bike. Cheryl pulled her helmet off slowly as her eyes were totally trapped in the beautiful landscape that they live in. She had never seen it like this before.

“Wow...” She whispered in admiration. Toni watched her.

“Amazing,” she was lost in the view that was Cheryl Blossom, “isn’t it?”

“Breathtaking. I didn’t even know this existed.”

There was a clear divide between the North and the South. There were nicer homes and a better atmosphere on the Northside. The Southside was darker and had more tree coverage.

“Absolutely gorgeous,” Toni commented with her eyes still on the girl standing in front of her.

The Serpent took a few steps forward until she was beside the redhead. Their knuckles accidentally brushed. Cheryl snapped her head to the sensation and when she noticed the soft hand begging to be held next to hers, she met with light brown eyes.

“Cheryl?” Toni asked when she noticed the sudden light in the redhead’s eyes. It was curiosity and fascination and... attraction?

The Blossom turned her body so she was facing Toni more. Then those pillowy lips were coming down onto the Serpent’s own. Then everything was warm and safe. Soft and happy. It was quick, about five seconds, but it was wonderful. Cheryl’s eyes were still closed as she pulled away slightly to rest her head on Toni’s. The Serpent watched her closed eyelids hoping that they would open soon.

Then they finally did and the warm chocolate of her eye seemed to melt and flow within Toni’s whole body. It was mesmerizing.

Then a soft voice, resembling an angel, spoke. “I’m sorry.” Cheryl apologized but did not attempt to move away. The words were solid and quiet.

“Don’t be,” Toni whispered back. Then they were lost in each others’ eyes. It was strange to be totally enveloped in someone else’s soul and feel so many things all at once. The emotions were overwhelming, especially for the Serpent. As a gang member, the number one rule is to stay loyal but never too attached. The Blossom had already captured her and Toni had to get away from this feeling. At least for now. She cleared her throat and moved away. “We should get you to Vixen practice.”

It took Cheryl a minute to come back from their moment. “Oh! Right! Um, let’s get going.”

The two girls mounted the bike, Toni loaning Cheryl her helmet once again for the ride, and took off down the hill. She felt Cheryl tighten her grip around the Serpent’s waist as well as her front being pushed against her. She felt her body heat up as she tried to ignore the vibrations from her motorcycle. Toni missed one of the right turns she was supposed to make. She had to reroute which made their simple ten-minute ride into a complex fifteen-minute ride.

Cheryl didn’t seem to mind.

Especially when one of her hands had left their tight grasp around Toni’s toned stomach and to one of her thighs. She squeezed the denim-clad leg and clawed at her midsection.

Toni’s breath hitched. “Watch it, Bombshell. I might take a detour back to my trailer.” The Serpent had obviously meant that as a joke. She’s always been a flirt.

“I wouldn’t be opposed.”

And, of course, Cheryl was already better at this game they were playing.

Toni bit her lip and shook her head as she kept on driving.

Eventually, they made it back to the school and into the student parking lot. Toni cut the engine as Cheryl stood.

Taking off the borrowed helmet and flipping her hair, Cheryl looked down to the Serpent. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“The ride and the view.”

“Usually people don’t _thank_ me for the ride,” she winked, “if you know what I mean.”

Cheryl rolled her eyes but couldn’t help the smile on her face. She liked Toni, she has for a while. “Add me on Snapchat. _Cherylbombshell._ ”

“You gonna send me pics of you in your cheerleading outfit?” Toni laughed but Cheryl only seemed slightly amused.

“If you’re lucky.” She smirked which left Toni speechless. The redhead leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. “Add me fast. Maybe you’ll get those pics.”

Then she was gone.

Toni was sitting on her bike, with her helmet in hand, totally taken aback at what just occurred. She whipped out her phone and added her on Snapchat as fast as she could. She was added back instantly. And already a message from her.

Toni opened the picture only to see her in her Vixen outfit. _That was fast. And, damn, did she look good._ The caption read:

_Like what you see?_

Toni bit her lip. _Holy fuck,_ this redhead was going to be the death of her.


	6. Modern Day Romeo and Juliet

Seventh period AP English was basically a hell-sent. Toni preferred her academic classes to be in the morning so she had an easy afternoon, although, she did have a clearer mind in the later hours of the school day. She could actually understand what was going on in these stories. She also enjoyed the view of a certain Cheryl Blossom who sat diagonally from her. It was a perfect angle of her whole outfit and those beautiful, pale legs of hers.

Today they were reading Shakespeare’s Romeo and Juliet. Toni never really cared for Shakespeare’s lengthy and tragic stories because they were always so negative and very confusing to read at times. She preferred transcendentalist pieces that were more open to the positive things in life as well as love poems. She liked the happier stories. Life’s tragic enough.

The teacher was assigning roles to students that volunteered. Normally, Toni never volunteers to read. Not because she’s anxious about reading to about fifteen other teenagers, that doesn’t scare her, she just doesn’t like to participate more than she needs to. She’d rather pay attention to the redheaded beauty in front of her.

“Cheryl, why don’t you play Juliet?” The teacher spoke in a cheery voice as if everyone was as excited as her to read the play.

The Blossom just nodded but Toni knew she had rolled her eyes. It was her trademark and that attitude looked good on her. The Serpent raised her hand.

“Yes, Toni, would you like to play the nurse?”

The pink-haired girl smirked. “No. I wanna play Romeo.”

Cheryl turned her head and laid eyes on her. Toni winked.

“Oh! That’s alright.” The teacher was shocked at first but she liked the rare participation from the Serpent.

Toni’s eyes were on Cheryl as the redhead bit her lip and looked the Serpent up and down. _That_ was unexpected.

The class went on for what felt like an eternity. Romeo and Juliet had done several romance scenes and the whole class had resumed as usual. Then the bell finally rang and everyone closed their literature textbooks.

Toni walked out of the room with her bag slung over her shoulder. She began walking down the hall when she was pulled into a dark storage closet. The door shut behind her as someone’s lips were being pressed onto hers. Those lips did feel nice but she’d like to know who they belonged to.

“Wait, wait,” Toni stumbled back and pulled on the little string to light up the closet.

_Cheryl._

“Oh, hey, Juliet.” The Serpent smirked.

“Shut up,” Cheryl said breathlessly and pushed Toni against the wall before kissing her again. Little did Toni know, they would continue to make out until Vixen practice was to begin in thirty minutes.

Cheryl was the first to bite and pull on Toni’s bottom lip, resulting in a turned on Serpent, as she reciprocated the motion several kisses later. Cheryl was a hell of a kisser. She sucked on Toni’s lower lip then ran her tongue over it just to tease. She would try and push their bodies closer together. It was all so intense until Cheryl’s ringtone went off. She left Toni’s lips with a pop. The Serpent pressed small little kisses on her cheek as she checked her phone.

“I have to get ready for cheerleading practice.” She clarified.

Toni whimpered as she pulled on the girl’s belt loops. “You really have to go right now?” She pouted.

“Unfortunately.” She leaned in and kissed her again. “But we will continue this... _elsewhere._ ”

“Can’t wait.” Toni bit her lip.

Then Cheryl was gone and her heels were already clicking down the hall. Toni reapplied the lip gloss on her lips and walked out the door. Everyone else had already left school except for the cheerleaders, athletes, those in extra help, and the dumbasses who landed themselves in detention. Toni was happy to be none of these things but she was feeling something pull her towards the gym. She walked into the gymnasium and saw the Vixens stretching in a circle. The door slammed behind her, gathering everyone’s attention.

Cheryl, the head cheerleader, stood to see who had entered. Her eyes widened at the sight of the girl she had just made out with.

“Can I help you?” She walked to her. “Toni, what are you doing here?”

“Looks like I just can’t get enough, Blossom.” She smirked. “No, but really I don’t know why I’m here. My mind was in one place but my feet just kept on walking and now I’m here. Can I stay?”

“You don’t have anywhere else to go?” Cheryl raised her eyebrows in concern and took a step forward.

“Believe it or not, I’d much rather stay and watch you than go home to a possibly drunken uncle.”

“You can stay, although, it’s unusual for me to allow this sort of thing so if anyone asks you’re observing and trying to decide if you want to join the team.”

“You got it, Bombshell.” She smiled as the redhead turned back around. “Oh, and one more thing,” Cheryl turned around and faced Toni, “you look fucking hot in that uniform.”

Cheryl blushed and turned back to her team. Toni took a seat on the bottom bleacher so her and Cheryl could keep eye contact during their routine. Could those skirts be any shorter? Toni was definitely enjoying her seat. The girls did several flips and lifts, as would any cheerleading squad would do, but then they began dancing like it was a hip-hop lesson. It looked good and would definitely rile up the student body during a pep rally. Toni kept her eyes on the red hair though.

They did a few dance moves that Cheryl guided them through then they were to arch their back slowly with their asses held high in the air until they laid down flat on the mat. Cheryl began arching her back, staying steady on her knees and supported her upper body on her forearms, as she lowered herself down to the mat. Their eyes were locked. Toni knew that choreographed move could have been used in a strip club and that the cheerleader dances were way too sexual for a high school football game. The Serpent was grateful for that.

An hour had gone by where the moves where just overly-sexual and arousing. Toni had to cross her legs several times during the rehearsal. Then all the girls went into the dressing room except for Cheryl.

“How’d you like it?”

“I liked seeing you.” Toni stood as Cheryl walked up to her.

“I noticed. You didn’t take your eyes off me.”

“I could say the same thing.” The girls smiled. “You should probably get to the dressing room before the girls suspect anything between us.”

“Come with. Since they know you’ve been thinking about joining the team, I’m sure they wouldn’t mind if you talked to me.”

Even if Toni had refused, Cheryl grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her to the locker room. She pushed open the door and all the girls were in their bras. Even then, Toni’s eyes were still on Cheryl. She stopped at her locker and pulled down her skirt, her chest on full display as she bent over but only to Toni.

“Being a Vixen isn’t as easy as it looks. I usually make the practices much harder than this.”

“Why’d you go easy on them?” Toni leaned against the locker beside her.

Her eyes lit up as she smiled. “Must have been in a good mood.”

Toni bit her lip and thought of kissing Cheryl again. How she was already addicted, she wasn’t sure, but she needed those lips on hers within the next five minutes or else she was going to go insane.

The locker room started flooding out and then it was just Betty, Veronica, Toni, and Cheryl left.

“Same time tomorrow?” The blonde asked.

“Um,” Cheryl looked to Toni as she tried to think. Then a devious smirk spread across her lips. “No practice tomorrow. I’m canceling it.”

Veronica and Betty both exchanged a look.

Veronica spoke up first. “Hey, Topaz, whatever you and Cheryl did before practice needs to happen again.”

“Why do you think anything happened?”

“You had lipstick on before. Then Toni comes to watch us practice and I haven’t seen you two lose eye contact this whole time. You’re not that sly, Cheryl.”

Toni laughed but Cheryl kept an emotionless face. “Get the hell out of here, Lodge, before I decide you need to work on a few more steps.”

The raven-haired girl laughed at her defensiveness and walked with Betty out the door. Finally, they were alone. Toni grabbed her by the waist and pushed her up against the lockers.

“I think it’s cute how defensive you just got.” Her eyes glued to those lips.

“Oh, yeah?”

“Mhm.” The Serpent hummed and bit her lip.

“What else do you think is cute?” Cheryl’s arms went around Toni’s neck as her long nails found their way to her hair.

“A lotta things, Bombshell, but I’m not telling. Looks like you’re just gonna have to beat them out of me.” Toni’s eyes fell to those pretty lips.

Cheryl leaned in first, biting at her bottom lip hungrily, and moaned teasingly into the other girl’s mouth. Toni squeezed her waist and moved closer, deepening the kiss.

They stayed like that a few more minutes before Toni’s hand flattened on her stomach, a shiver ran through her pale body. A whimper crawled up from her throat and into Toni’s mouth as she begged for more.

Then a thud.

The girls broke apart to see a janitor had accidentally walked in.

“Woah! I’m—I’m sorry! I thought everyone left.”

“Eyes down and walk away, pervert.” Cheryl spat but didn’t break away from the Serpent. The janitor backed out of the locker room and the door closed again.

“Well, that’s one way to kill a mood.” Toni joked. Her hands were still on Cheryl’s hips.

“Why don’t we continue this somewhere else?”

Toni bit her lip. “I like the way you think, Bombshell, but I got work in a few hours.”

Cheryl pressed her lips against Toni’s again. “There’s a lot we can do in a few hours.”

“I also got homework.” They began talking between kisses. “And I have to make dinner for the boys.”

“Fine.” The redhead breathed and pulled away to her bag. She took out a pen and grabbed the Serpent’s arm. “Text me tonight. I’ll be waiting.”

She pressed a chaste kiss against her cheek and walked out of the room. Toni watched her leave. She was already fond of the girl but now she was in too deep with no chance or want of getting out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What're You In For?" Part 2 will be out next week. I honestly might make that a separate fic.
> 
> Instagram: @sensational.bitch


	7. "What're you in for?" Part 2

Ever since that kiss, Toni has been in a fog. A good fog, one that was intoxicating and sweet and so addictive that she’d never wanted to be in a clear world again. Even on the Southside, a place the Blossom would probably never set foot in, Toni would see red. She’d see it in a crowd at the Wyrm, she’d see it past her trailer, and on the way to school but the girl was never there. She had to hurry to school every morning to catch only a few glimpses of her. Sure, they’d share words occasionally but it was never enough because how could Toni focus when those pretty brown eyes and those full lips were in her proximity? Cheryl Blossom had truly made her a mess.

One morning, Toni arrived early despite all of the jokes thrown at her from Sweet Pea and Fangs. She parked her bike and spotted the red Thunderbird, the only other vehicle in the lot. She never knew why Cheryl arrived early. Perhaps it was the horrid occupation that her mother held pride in that made the young Blossom heir want to escape her dreadful home. Looking into the car window, she saw the redhead sitting there on her phone. Toni walked over, bag in hand, and took a deep breath, watching it fade into brisk air. It was cold and those clouds above her did not make her feel any warmer.

She hooked her finger and knocked on the glass with her knuckle, a smooth smirk playing on her lips as she watched the redhead jump.

“Hey, Red,” she rasped with a genuine smile on her face. Seeing her had always made the day a good one.

“What are you doing here this early?”

“Wanted to get a jump on today. Figured I could ride my bike around a little bit before coming here but I guess I underestimated how much time I had.” She looked to the side and breathed out a cloud. It really was cold today.

Cheryl eyed her suspiciously. “You usually go out for rides this early?”

Toni was silent. She didn’t know what to say.

“Kind of coincidental that we’re both here in the morning... _alone._ ”

“You trying to imply somethin’?”

Cheryl bit her lip and looked Toni up and down. “You’re going to catch a cold if you stay out there any longer.” The lock popped up.

Toni smiled and rounded the car to the passenger seat as Cheryl rolled up her window. Toni entered the car and it was toasty in there. She could finally feel her toes as she wiggled them around in her boot. There was soft music playing on the lowest volume. Her eyes moved around the car, she had always been fascinated by vehicles. Or maybe she was just fascinated by this vehicle in particular. Looking back, Toni realized she didn’t really start caring about vintage cars until she noticed Cheryl Blossom unlock her Thunderbird a sunny afternoon on lunch break.

Then she looked back to Cheryl who had been staring at her with a fond expression.

“You like cars?” The redhead started.

“Can’t say I’ve always been that fond of them but I think I got a special thing for yours.”

“What makes it so special?”

Cheryl was testing her and Toni knew it. Her not-so-subtle movement to sit closer to the Serpent just proved her suspicions.

“Well, I really like the color red,” Toni smiled at the thought. They both know exactly what she was talking about. “And the body is just perfect.”

“How so?” She moved closer. Toni was going to stay still mostly because she felt paralyzed under the stare of her crush but also because she would rather Cheryl come to her rather than initiate something the redhead wasn’t comfortable with.

“There’s curves in all the right places,” Toni bit her lip as her eyes roamed down Cheryl’s body slowly. “ _Very_ smooth.”

“How do you feel when you run your hands on it?”

“I don’t believe I’ve taken the time outta my day to feel it.”

“You should,” Cheryl was now sitting right next to Toni, “ _feel it_.”

“We still talkin’ about the car?” The pink-haired girl’s voice was quiet as all of the tension was about to surface. She wanted to put her hands on Cheryl so very badly.

The Blossom shook her head. “No, we’re not.” She moved closer, with her eyes glued to Toni’s lips, and leaned in. Their lips pressed together as if for the very first time. It was always perfect with them, never too fast, never too slow. Just right. They pulled away but not too far. “I’ve been wanting to do that since we skipped detention.”

“Oh my god, you too?” Toni smiled. She rested her palm against her pale cheek and pecked her lips again. “Shit, Cher, I haven’t stopped thinking about it.”

Then they were quiet, lost in one another’s eyes. They were both visibly enamored with each other as if they were already dating and sharing their first ‘I love yous.’ The redhead’s breath shuddered. “Then kiss me again.”

There was another moment in which they glanced at each other’s eyes before Toni leaned in again. Their lips pressed softly, always softly, together. They kissed to give, not to take, and in the end, they both received a sensation that resembled addiction at its finest. Toni cradled Cheryl’s jaw as she kissed ruby red lips without abandon. Now that she was finally kissing her, Toni realized her memory of it did no justice.

She pulled away.

“What’s wrong?” Cheryl asked softly.

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing, it’s just...” she nervously chewed on her lip. Cheryl, noticing this, dragged her thumb across the nibbled lip so she’d stop.

“It’s just, what?” Soft, again. Toni could listen to her speak all day.

“I... would you like to go out? Like on a date?”

Cheryl was quiet. Toni wasn’t sure if it was out of shock or if she was deciding but the silence definitely wasn’t reassuring. Maybe it was too soon? But wasn’t making out in her car also too soon?

Toni opened her mouth to speak but closed it. Best if Cheryl works through her thoughts herself.

Another minute of dead silence and blank stares.

“Yes,” she suddenly said. “Yes, I would. I’d love that actually.”

“Jesus,” Toni sighed. “Glad I didn’t hold my breath.”

Cheryl giggled and it was the most heavenly sound that has ever echoed in Toni’s ears. She wants to make her laugh again. Forever.

A few cars pulled into the lot and Cheryl sat back in her seat as Sweet Pea and Fangs rode in.

“I should get going. I’ll text you about the date.”

“I look forward to it.”

“And thank you for letting me sit in your car. It’s really warm.”

Cheryl smiled and winked as Toni closed the passenger door. The Serpent didn’t stop smiling until she met up with her friends.

“Quit smilin’, Tiny, it’s seven thirty in the morning.” Sweets grumpily said.

“Can’t help it.”

“Thought you’d say that.” Fangs smirked as he shifted his eyes to the Blossom’s car. Toni felt her phone buzz and saw a Snapchat message from Cheryl.

She opened it immediately only to find a selfie of her in her car looking annoyed that she was at school. The caption read:

**_Lips are swollen... guess you know what you’re doing._ **

Toni bit her lip and swiped to chat.

**Toni:** God, you’re so hot.

Cheryl sent her a kissing emoji.

Toni could not wait for their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should I make this a separate fic?
> 
> Instagram: @sensational.bitch


	8. The Best Sleeping Position

Cheryl had always slept a certain way. It was favored among females for whatever reason. She’d have the pillow cradled between her arms, one leg out straight while the other bent, and her head restless atop the pillowy heaven. She slept like this almost every night and always loved it. Toni loved that Cheryl was comfy this way but she also hated it for the fact that this only makes her ass look bigger. With the one leg bent and the other straight, her ass seemed to increase in size or at least just show it off to her girlfriend. Toni found it incredibly hard to snuggle up behind her when she was like this for the sole fact that that bouncy rear would be perfectly placed against her front and most definitely pressed together as Cheryl would come closer. It was inevitable.

And Toni could not control her libido.

Most nights she would try her best to ignore it but other nights she just slept with her back facing her, her mind begging her to turn around.

Of course, they had sex, quite often in fact, but never before because of this position. Toni just had to deal with it because that’s how she slept. 

But _sometimes…_ sometimes it was just too damn hard to resist.

Cheryl honestly didn’t know her sleeping position bothered her girlfriend this much.

“Night, Toni,” the redhead kissed the Serpent’s lip gloss-free lips. They were always soft.

“Goodnight, baby,” Toni whispered and turned her attention back to her book. She was nose-deep into The Great Gatsby and surpassed her reading requirements for her next assignment. It’s just too good a book to not go on. She heard Cheryl’s lamp click off and felt her body go deeper into the mattress as she finally closed her eyes. The story of Jay Gatsby was currently being narrated through Nick Carraway. He was explaining how the green light resembles Daisy and how Gatsby longs for the light. How he can see it across the lake and how much he wants to reach out and...

**_touch._ **

Toni made a fatal mistake. She turned her head and saw peaceful Cheryl sleeping how she always does, oblivious to what it does to Toni. The Serpent slowly closed her book, losing her page, and set the novel aside. Her mouth began watering at the memories of Cheryl’s taste, her hand shook with anticipation of what could happen in the next few moments, and she soon felt heat pooling in between her legs. Her girlfriend was seriously too hot for her own good.

Toni wrapped an arm around the redhead’s waist and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. She pressed her front against that desirable behind of hers and clawed at her stomach. Then the sleeping beauty smiled.

“Turn off your light before you cuddle. You know you always regret it because you have to get back up and—“ _Oh._

Toni’s hand found its way to where she wanted it. It was only on the curve of her ass but even that was enough to cut the girl off.

“You know you’re a tease right?” Toni asked and pulled her earlobe between her teeth.

“What are you on about, TT?”

“There’s no way you don’t know your ass sticks out when you sleep like this. Come on, baby.”

Cheryl swallowed and pressed herself against Toni. “I honestly didn’t but I congratulate you for finally bringing this to my attention.”

The Serpent rubbed her over her shorts and they both moaned.

“This isn’t even my fault. You just turn yourself on.”

“Oh, but it is your fault.” Toni sucked on her neck harshly and smoothed over the skin with her tongue. “You’re too pretty for your own good.”

Toni flipped her over to her back and positioned herself between her legs.

Cheryl ran her fingers through the pink hair and kissed her. “Some people may disagree with you.”

“Well, they don’t see what I see.” She whispered and kissed her cheek.

“And what _do_ you see?” Cheryl held Toni carefully by her neck.

Toni looked into her brown eyes and smiled. “Kindness,” she kissed her cheek again, “sympathy,” her other cheek, “passion,” her lips, harder this time, “those little moments when you sing to yourself,” she smiled a bit wider and kissed her nose. “Your talents,” she nipped just below her ear, “bravery,” kissed her neck, “tenderness,” she open-mouth kissed her throat, “fire,” Toni helped Cheryl take her shirt off and placed a kiss between her breasts. “Should I keep going?”

“Another time. Right now, I need you and _only_ you.”

“I love you, babygirl,” Toni sucked gently on one of her hardened nipples.

“I love you too,” she sighed heavily, “so much.”

The Serpent’s tongue continued to swirl around the hardened nub as her hand kneaded the opposite breast. Nipping and sucking at her beautiful breasts was definitely turning Cheryl on beyond belief. Her back was arching and her mouth was agape as quiet moans were released.

“ _Toni..._ ” she moaned, “Toni, enough foreplay.”

“Sorry, Red,” she smirked, “just trying to show my appreciation.”

Cheryl laughed quietly as Toni kissed her way down. Her tongue dragged all the way down to her navel as she gently bit it and smoothed over the spot with a kiss. Cheryl sighed as chills ran through her body. Every time they did this, she’d always get the sudden realization that _‘oh, my god, this is actually happening,’_ and it was always more thrilling than the last. Toni always knew she was thinking this because of the look on her face. Twisted in pleasure, her mouth open in awe, and those fingers tangled in her pink locks. Cheryl liked the thrill in disappointing her mother. It made her feel alive. _Toni_ made her feel alive.

The Serpent’s hands went behind the waistband of Cheryl’s underwear. Luckily, it had been one of those oversized-shirt-and-underwear nights. Not that the redhead was easy, but she made all of this feel like it. She did not protest or resist or play hard-to-get like she normally would with any of the other guys she has been with. Toni liked to think that Cheryl had no emotional connection with them and was reluctant to give her body to them even if it was for a few minutes. She always seemed so willing, so free, with her girlfriend and, not just because they happened to fall in love, but because she was comfortable and unconstricted. She felt free for the first time in her life and she actually enjoyed being with Toni, not just because of the amazing sex, they were best friends and had so much love between them.

Toni grinned as Cheryl’s underwear was all the way down her legs. She held it up with one finger, winked at the redhead, and dropped the panties onto the floor. Her eyes roamed over her magnificent body, reveling in its beauty. “You’re so beautiful, Cher,” she mostly whispered it to herself. “I swear sometimes I don’t even deserve you,” her voice was especially quiet that time but Cheryl still heard her.

She sat up and held Toni’s neck in her hands. She stared into her light brown eyes, “You absolutely fucking do deserve me, maybe even more. I’m a pain sometimes, I know that, and you’re nothing but kind to me in return. You deserve so much, baby. I love you.”

Toni just looked at her. She kissed her hard with all of the love and passion she held in her tiny body. They parted and rested their heads together. “You’re perfect,” she bumped their noses together, making the redhead laugh, “now, lay back down so I can eat you out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating last week! i've been extremely busy and haven't had a lot of time to write, hence why this chapter doesn't go into full detail about what they do but you guys obviously know lol. but this story is just sexy and cute
> 
> instagram: @sensational.bitch


	9. Drunk

It was surprising how well she could walk in heels.

“Come on, babe,” Toni soothed as she guided Cheryl into the house by her elbow. The redhead had a tad too much to drink and Toni thought it was the cutest thing. She was leaning on the Serpent as they finally made it to the front door of Thistlehouse.

“I’m sleepy.” She nuzzled her ivory nose into the crook of her neck and closed her eyes. The Serpent just smiled.

“Just a few more steps. You can do it.”

“Goodnight,” she trailed off then fell slump against Toni.

“Cheryl!” she grunted with the new weight on her. Cheryl wasn’t heavy, in fact, she was very easy to carry but Toni hadn’t been expecting her to slump against her. Luckily, she didn’t fall. “Cheryl, wake up, baby.”

“You’re so pretty.” She mumbled against her neck.

Toni smiled and blushed a bit before unlocking the door and swinging it open. “Then open your eyes and look at me, Bombshell.”

The redhead did as she was told and now Toni had an easier time of getting her through the foyer and up the stairs. It was going to take some time though.

“You’re just so pretty,”

“Baby, not that I don’t love how cute you’re being,” the redhead giggled at that, "but I need you to stay quiet for now and focus on helping me get you upstairs.”

“How did I get so lucky?” They made it up the first few steps.

“Lucky for what?”

“Meeting you.” She hummed against her side. “Thank you for taking me home. You should leave before my girlfriend shows up.”

“Oh?” Toni laughed. “Who’s your girlfriend?”

“Antoinette Topaz. The most sweetest, hottest, badass-est person on this planet earth.”

“Wow, she sounds pretty cool.”

“The coolest.”

The couple finally made it up the stairs. “Alright, just a few more steps.”

“No. I’m tired.” Cheryl began to sit down while Toni desperately tried to pull her back up.

“No! No! No, baby,” Toni pried but the redhead was already sat on the floor.

“You shouldn’t call me baby.” She pointed a shaky finger. “I’m in a committed relationship.”

Toni blushed a bit and smirked. “Yeah, I know.”

“Where is Toni?” Cheryl looked up and down the hallway.

“I’m right here.”

The redhead’s big round eyes set on the face in front of her. She looked all around the Serpent’s face like she was trying to remember. “Wow, I really am lucky.”

“Let’s get you up, Bombshell.” Toni held out her hands for Cheryl to grab onto.

“Fine.” She dragged on and stood up.

Then their eyes met and Cheryl instantly pushed herself against her. They kissed messily and quickly because Toni gently pushed her away.

“No, baby, not when you’re drunk.”

The redhead pouted. “You’re taking my kisses away?”

Toni just smiled. _She’s so fucking cute._ “One more then promise me you’ll get to your bed.”

“I promise,” Cheryl leaned forward and kissed her softly. They pulled away smiling. “I love our kisses.”

“Me too.” Toni put her hand on the small of her back and guided her to their room.

“I also love the other stuff we do.” Cheryl’s lips were against Toni’s neck.

“I know, baby,” they finally made it into the room and Toni couldn’t wait to sit her down and watch her girl go to sleep.

“Do you think we could right now, TT?”

“No, Cher.”

“But, _baby…_ ”

“No. We can’t while you’re drunk, cutie.”

“You’re no fun.”

“Yeah, I suck.” Toni laughed at sat her girlfriend on the edge of the bed. “Do you want to sleep in what you’re wearing, baby?”

The redhead shook her head and took her shirt off then her skirt.

“Comfortable?” Toni asked.

Cheryl nodded her head and Toni could tell she was tired because Cheryl ‘Bombshell’ Blossom always had something to say.

“Alright, lie down, babe,” the redhead did as she was told. The shorter girl pulled the comforter over her and pressed a kiss to her temple.

Toni went to the bathroom and took a makeup wipe. Cheryl would have a fit if she knew she went to bed in last night’s makeup. She’d totally break out. Toni kneeled down and gently rubbed her face with the moist cloth. Just as beautiful as ever, Cheryl’s makeup was completely gone. Toni sat there just looking at her beauty.

_How the fuck did I get so lucky?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!!!! I'm not dead. I have a job and play practice and school and people that wanna hang out so it's been really busy. BUT i'm updating THIS and COERCIVE SNAKE and maybe i'll post a lil something on my instagram
> 
> instagram: @sensational.bitch


	10. Friendly Intruders

“Hello, people who do not live here,” her foot hit the floor as she walked over to the Serpents currently taking over her living room.

“Hey, Cheryl,” Sweet Pea kept his eyes on the TV with a mouthful of popcorn.

“What’s up, Blossom,” Fangs asked casually, who was also locked into the TV.

“Hey, babe,” Toni said with her eyes also on the TV.

“I told you that key was for emergencies,” the redhead said.

“We ran out of food,” Fangs said as Sweet Pea lifted up the popcorn bowl so she could see.

Cheryl leaned down and pressed a kiss to Toni’s cheek, ultimately destroying her concentration on the events occurring on the screen, and walked to the kitchen. Toni stood and began following the redhead.

“Hey! Hey!” Fangs shouted as Toni walked in between him and the TV.

Sweet Pea threw popcorn at Fangs, “Shut up!”

The female Serpent found Cheryl in a black shirt and a green skirt mixing something in a bowl.

“What are you doin’ all the way over here by yourself, cutie?”

“Making you and those heathens some pancakes.”

Her brows knitted in confusion, “Why?”

“You’re out of food, pancakes are easy, and you have yet to taste the Blossom maple syrup I’ve been forcing into your hands for the past year.”

“What if I don’t like it?” Toni pushed her front against Cheryl’s rear and pulled on her belt loops.

“I’m pretty certain you like _all_ Blossom products.”

Even without facing her, Toni knew there was a smirk at the end of that sentence. “Very true,” she pressed soft kisses on the nape of her neck, after moving her red hair out of the way of course. Cheryl smiled. “Do you need help with anything?”

“If you want to start making the bacon and eggs.”

She pressed one final kiss to the nape of her neck and whispered, “On it.”

Toni moved beside her, setting a pan for herself, before moving to the fridge to take out her supplies.

It took about ten minutes for Toni to finish her portion of the meal while Cheryl was still flipping pancakes. The Serpent placed the bacon and eggs out on the dining table so the boys could devour them without disturbing the girlfriends.

The Serpent came back to the kitchen with eyes locked on her redheaded girl. She was always so beautiful when she thought no one was looking. Her eyes cast down at the pan while she waited for the little bubbles to come up through the pattern as a sign that that’s when it should be flipped. Whenever she looked down, her eyelashes always looked bigger and her irises darker. Toni couldn’t get over how beautiful her hair was. Always styled so nicely and she loved that it was long.

Toni brushed back a strand from Cheryl’s face, “I love you.”

It came out so easy and free that Toni had forgotten that was her first time saying it out loud.

Cheryl’s concentration was broken as she turned to Toni with wide eyes. “Oh my god.”

“Oh my god, what?” Then she realized what she had said, “ _oh!_ ”

Then a huge smile broke out on the redhead’s face. She wrapped her pale arms around the brunette and pressed noisy kisses to her cheek. “I love _you!_ ”

Then their lips met and it felt like one of those most passionate kisses they’ve ever had. It had everything poured into it. Several moments passed until Cheryl finally pulled away with one of the most fulfilled looks in her eye. “I love you.”

“Hey! Is something burning?” Sweet Pea yelled from the table.

“Shit!” Cheryl looked at the stove only to find a black pancake smoking in the pan. She moved it off the burner and shut it off before turning back to Toni and kissing her again.

“You sure that thing’s off? I don’t wanna start a fire.”

“Toni, I’ve already burned down a house. I’m pretty much the expert in domestic fires.”

“Come on, Bombshell, let’s go eat.”

Cheryl pressed her lips against Toni’s cheek as they began walking slowly to the dining room. “Can we tell them to leave when they’re done? I want you all to myself.”

That definitely got Toni’s attention, “We can tell them to leave right now. They can eat while they drive.”

Cheryl giggled, “No, darling, that’s dangerous.”

“Like ‘burning pancakes’ dangerous?”

“Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the hiatus! been really busy. hope you all enjoyed thanksgiving! i am going to schedule posts from now on so you don't have to go 2+ weeks without me!
> 
> instagram: @sensational.bitch


	11. Miss Blossom

The National Honor Society was a high achievement. Being who she is, what she stands for, and her stubborn determination to be at the top, lead the infamous Cheryl Blossom to be the head of this club. It came with no responsibilities except for her reputation and her grades to keep her afloat of the student body chain. She had power in every step she took and a confidence that could blow any sure-person out of the water. Every year, a senior in NHS would teach a class of their choosing without any guidelines or what to go over with loose supervision. The students chosen to be a part of this club always had a good standing with the principal and other staff so their expectations for whatever they chose to teach would usually be followed through. Cheryl chose English.

She leaned on the desk with her legs crossed in front of her as she waited for her fellow classmates, and temporary students, to fill in. Unfortunately, Cheryl would not be able to discipline a student as much as she would like to so she expected some of them to show late or even skip her class. Her girlfriend, Toni, was a part of her English class and wasn’t going to miss it for the world, but her alarm clock just wasn’t enough to wake her this morning. She pulled her motorcycle into the lot a few minutes before the late bell would ring. She sprinted up the small hill and to the doors of Riverdale High with one minute left and counting.

Cheryl looked at the fifteen other students as the bell finally echoed through the halls and walked over to shut the door. She had been trained for this by the teacher who led the National Honor Society. Just as she was swinging the door closed, she finally landed her dark brown eyes on the pink-haired girl.

“You’re late,” she said as she was finally close enough.

Toni looked Cheryl up and down and licked her lips. She looked sophisticated but sexy. “My apologies, Ms. Blossom.”

“Take your seat.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Toni winked as she brushed past her into the classroom. Cheryl should have expected her girlfriend to be the troublemaker for today.

The door closed with a thud and a solid click while Cheryl’s heels mimicked a much higher sound as she made her way back to the desk at the front of the room.

“Good morning, everyone.”

The students were silent and looking terribly bored.

“I see you all haven’t woken up yet so we’ll start off slowly. I’m Ms. Blossom for today, but any other day you may know me as Cheryl. The National Honor Society is conducting their annual student-teacher day and I’ve chosen English because this school definitely needs some language alteration.”

“You’re damn right!” Archie shouted from the back, earning him a few laughs and a smile from Cheryl. She wasn’t a total hell-send and she could definitely take a joke or two.

“We’ll be reviewing what we went over last class: sonnets. So please open your books to page 420.”

“Blaze it,” one of the students murmured which also earned another few laughs. Luckily, the teachers trusted Cheryl without any supervision. She was hoping to have some fun today.

“Ms. Blossom?” Toni raised her hand.

“Yes, Toni?”

The other students had no idea they were dating. It wasn’t a new relationship but Cheryl was still closeted and scared of what her mother might say or do.

“Can I go to the bathroom?” She smirked at her.

“I don’t know. _Can you?_ ” Sweet Pea and Fangs laughed behind their fellow Serpent. Cheryl smiled and nodded. “Yeah, just take the pass.”

Toni walked by Cheryl and took the pass from her desk. The perfume she was wearing was devoured by Cheryl and she was basically drooling at the scent.

“So we’re going to do a popcorn reading. When you’ve read a stanza or two, pick the next person to read.”

“Why? So you can go on your phone?” Veronica joked.

“Veronica, you’ll go first.” Cheryl sat and followed along. Her phone did buzz right beside her book.

**Snapchat**  
**from Toni**

Cheryl snuck her phone below the desk and opened it.

A _fucking_ nude. Of course! What else would Toni want to do during class than tease her girl?

**Cheryl:** Really Toni?

**Toni:** Don’t act like you don’t like it.

**Cheryl:** Get back to class already.

**Toni:** Make me ;)

**Snapchat**  
**from Toni**

Another nude.

**Cheryl:** TONI!!

**Toni:** You gonna be strict with me now, Blossom? Careful. I might like that.

“Yes?” She called on Archie when she saw his hand was raised.

“May I go to the bathroom?”

“When Toni gets back.”

“She’s been out for like ten minutes. Can I just go now? I’ll be quick.”

“She’ll probably be back in a few.”

He groaned and put his head farther down into the book he most definitely wasn’t even following along for.

**Cheryl:** Get back to class. There’s a line for the bathroom.

**Toni:** And what if I don’t? You gonna punish me?

**Cheryl:** It’s literally not even eight o’clock yet. What has gotten into you?

Then the door open and the Serpent walked in.

“ _Finally!_ I was about to explode.” Archie stood and took the pass before walking out.

“Was I really out that long?” Toni quirked her head as she walked past Cheryl, sporting a cocky smile.

“Sit. You’re reading next.”

Toni rolled her eyes and slumped in her seat. Midge had just finished reading two paragraphs and called on Toni.

“I’m sorry. Where are we?”

“Page 425.” Cheryl sighed. Toni flipped a few pages before reading one stanza and calling on Jughead who hated reading during class. He mumbled something along the lines of _'I hate you'_ but began reading anyway.

**Toni:** You look so fucking hot.

**Cheryl:** Pay attention to the book.

**Toni:** Can’t. I’m too distracted by the way that dress hugs your curves.

**Cheryl:** I can’t believe you have a thing for teachers.

**Toni:** Correction: I have a thing for _hot_ teachers.

Cheryl would be lying if she said she wasn’t totally distracted by Toni too. Maybe this student-teacher thing wasn’t going to be as easy as she thought. Especially because they still had a half hour left.

Ten minutes later, Archie had returned and Joaquin was in the bathroom probably suckling on an e-cig. They finally finished Act One.

“Now, that that’s over, we’re going to watch a video about what we just read to give you a better visual representation.”

“Then why did we just read it?” Toni said.

Cheryl looked at her steadily. “I doubt you read anything except for that one stanza.”

The class laughed.

“How would you know? You’ve been on your phone this whole time.”

Cheryl exhaled through her nose. “Why don’t you come sit up here? So I know you’re watching the video.”

Toni kept her eyes locked on Cheryl as she walked over and sat in another chair at the other teacher’s desk in the corner.

“Good.” The redhead shut off the lights and put on the seven-minute video. Trying to stay out of the way of the projector, Cheryl strolled her chair over to Toni.

“Hi, Ms. Blossom,” the Serpent grinned.

“Hello, Toni,” she kept her face forward.

“You know I think you’re actually doing a good job. Like having us reading then us seeing it. It’s smart actually.”

“Thank you.”

Toni’s hand smoothly snuck onto her pale thigh and her breath shuddered. Her thumb caressed the skin in small circles as they watched the video together. Cheryl’s hand rested on Toni’s wrists as she tried to stay in her seat and prevent herself from lunging at her. She kept her hands to her self but it was hard because her girlfriend was so beautiful sitting beside her while the rest of the video played out. There was something about those warm touches that just made Cheryl’s heart feel fluttery.

“Sitting here with you is just so nice.”

“See? You don’t need sex to be entertained.” Cheryl responded back.

“Well, right now, I would prefer it. You look too good to not be fucked.”

Cheryl shivered as Toni’s hand rose higher on her leg. “Toni!”

“Be quiet. We’re supposed to be paying attention,” Toni joked.

“You’re the worst.”

They sat there for the remainder of the video. When it was over, Cheryl stood and turned on the lights.

“Now, take out a sheet of paper and summarize what we just saw in one paragraph.”

Everyone else took out a notebook and began writing. Toni stood.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Cheryl asked.

“To get my notebook,” Toni answered as if it was obvious.

“Oh, right.” Cheryl wanted Toni to stay where she was, being the more possessive partner of the pair. Toni smirked on the way back to her seat. “Anyway, just one paragraph will do. These are going to be turned in to the teacher for a classwork grade.”

Toni returned back to her seat and texted Cheryl immediately, who was sitting at the center desk.

**Toni:** Feeling a bit possessive, babe?

Cheryl rolled her eyes at the message and left her on read. Toni, bag in hand, walked over with a hand over her heart like Cheryl had shot her by not replying. The Blossom just laughed silently and felt the light in her eyes appear as she watched Toni sit and do her work. She was so beautiful when she thought no one was looking. Then all of a sudden her head lifted up and she was handing in her paragraph.

“All done, Ms. Blossom.”

Cheryl took it carefully, skimming her eyes over the curvy handwriting, and looked back up to Toni who had rolled her chair over and sat next to her. The Serpent began opening drawers aimlessly just to see what was in there.

“Stop it,” Cheryl scolded and grabbed the smaller girl’s wrist. Toni didn’t listen and began opening the third one. “Toni.”

“What? I just wanna see what’s in there.”

“It’s none of your business what’s in there.”

“But I’m bored.”

Then the rest of the class began walking over and turning in their papers before talking to their friend beside them. That’s when Cheryl and Toni finally got their privacy.

“Sorry I’m such a pain in the ass,” Toni smiled and rested her hand on Cheryl’s knee.

“Honestly? It’s kinda cute. I think it’d be fun to be your teacher more often,” Cheryl bit her lip and leaned in, totally forgetting where they were for a moment.

“Hide that, Bombshell,” she pointed at her lips, “You’re gonna get us caught if you keep doing that.”

Cheryl leaned back in her seat and tried to hide her smile but it was getting harder as their time together became more pleasurable than the last. Cheryl craved being with her to the point where it was like an addiction. Toni was enabling this obsession to be with her. Luckily, even though they’re hiding their romantic and sexual relationship, everyone knew they were close friends so it made being around each other a lot easier and Toni was a natural-born flirt so that didn’t have to get kept totally under wraps.

“You’re cute,” Toni smiled.

Cheryl didn’t say anything to that. She just smiled like nothing else in the world mattered at that moment. It was just her and Toni, no one else mattered.

Then the bell rang and the students started filing out. Toni rolled her chair back and slung her bag over her shoulder. Then it was just the two of them in class.

“So, Ms. Blossom,” the girl smirked as she put both hands on the desk and leaned over her. “What do I have to do for some extra credit?”

Cheryl rolled her tongue against her teeth and wryly smiled. “Toni, come on, I’m not your teacher any—“

“Shush,” the Serpent silenced her with a finger on her pouty red lips, “let me live out one of my fantasies.”

“You’re impossible,” Cheryl rolled her eyes but smiled anyway.

“Impossible enough for detention?”

“Not quite.”

Toni knocked over one of the teacher’s mugs that was being used as a pencil holder. It didn’t break when it hit the floor but it definitely did crack.

“Toni!”

“Bad enough yet?”

Cheryl exhaled through her nose. “Detention. Today, after school. Meet me at my car and we’ll discuss your punishment.”

Toni smirked and winked at the redhead before walking out of the classroom. Cheryl bit her lip and shook her head a bit in disbelief at how much of a pain her girlfriend could be but how much she still loved her for it.


	12. Hey, Frankie!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title is an obscure reference from The Godfather: The Game and so is one of the lines used in it. If you catch it, that's great! 
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO I UPDATED YESTERDAY BUT IT FUCKED UP SO READ THE CHAPTER BEFORE THIS TOO!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO I UPDATED YESTERDAY BUT IT FUCKED UP SO READ THE CHAPTER BEFORE THIS TOO!!!!!!!

Toni Topaz and Jason Blossom were a strange pair of friends. They were complete opposites in every sense of the word. Born on different sides of the tracks, one tall and one short, one rich and the other poor, blue eyes and dark eyes, one a symbol of excellence and success while the other was a symbol of juvenile disobedience and gang affiliation. The differences go on and on, but the two have gotten past their contrasting qualities and, instead, appreciated each other’s company.

“Coming, Toni? God, you move slower than my Nana Rose,” he called after her. They were going to his house to watch a movie then study. Usually, it’d be more sensible to study then watch the movie as some kind of reward but Toni won the coin flip.

“Dude, keep your voice down!” She managed into the house.

“She can’t hear me, and even if she did, she’s pretty cool about it,” they walked further into the house, towards the kitchen, “You want somethin’ to eat? I’m sure my ‘rich people’ food won’t even hold a torch to your can of beans.”

“Shut up!” She punched his arm and laughed. They always joked about their ends of the economic status because it was a huge difference but they were both happy with their lives so it didn’t matter. Jason procured a box of saltine crackers and some cheddar cheese he was slicing up. Toni lifted herself to sit on the counter as she stole a saltine from his plate. He looked at her with a slight smile on his face then back down to the cheese.

“We need some fuckin’ music,” she said and began playing some Kendrick Lamar. Honestly, she couldn’t believe Jason was into the same music she was. She would have assumed he was into some classical shit.

After a few minutes, the song ended and their snack was ready to eat.

They each took a cracker with a square of cheese on top and shoved it into their mouths. They began laughing at how full Toni’s mouth was compared to how much room Jason had in his.

“Tiny.”

“ _Fuck off!_ ”

Then the laughter died down when the other Blossom twin appeared in the doorway.

Cheryl.

Toni’s crush.

She was leaning against the frame with happy eyes on the pair. Her wild eyes rested on Toni, who had thankfully swallowed her food, and walked over.

“Hey, Cheryl,” Jason greeted.

“JJ.” The girl took one of Toni’s crackers and shoved it into her mouth before brushing past her to the fridge.

“Hey, we were gonna watch a movie if you wanted to join,” he kindly offered.

“I have homework,” she bent down and took a bottle of water from the bottom shelf.

“Nerd,” he snorted and she rolled her eyes at him as she walked to the kitchen island. “But Toni and I are gonna study after the movie. You should do the same.”

“I’ll think about it,” and with that, she disappeared upstairs.

Toni’s eyes were lost in the direction Cheryl had left in, reminiscing how her long red hair tickled the small of her back.

“So, what movie were you thinking?”

Toni needed to get off her crush for her and Jason’s sake. If she were to even make a move on Cheryl, her best friend would probably hate her and she didn’t even know if Cheryl liked girls! There’s one rule to follow: don’t fall in love with a straight girl. She needs to forget about her and move on. To move on! “Forgetting Sarah Marshall.”

*

They ended up watching Toni’s suggestion because she, once again, won the coin flip. It was actually a movie that they both enjoyed but rarely watched. It was one of those movies that are on TV and you say, ‘hey, why not?’

“Mila Kunis is so hot,” Toni said. Jason knew she was bisexual, most of the school did. It was no secret.

“Fact.”

A feminine voice said from behind them. She walked over to the back of the couch that Toni was seated on. She rested her arms on the back, right beside Toni’s head.

“Cheryl, I thought you were doing homework.”

“I’m allowed to take breaks,” then she did something unexpected. Toni’s head was right beside Cheryl’s arms, too close for her comfort. Then her pale fingers began playing with the pink hair. Toni’s breath hitched and Cheryl knew it. The Blossom leaned down towards Toni’s ear. “So pretty.”

The shorter girl could feel those lips on the shell of her ear and then—

_Holy fuck, holy fuck, Jesus fucking shit! Did she just bite my fucking ear?!_

Cheryl moved away from the couch and back upstairs. Luckily, Jason hadn’t been paying attention to the two girls and was totally glued to the TV screen. Toni needed a moment to calm down and react.

“Hey, I’m gonna use the bathroom,” she stood.

“Use the one upstairs. We’re getting new tile down here.”

“Fancy things for fancy people,” then a sly smirk appeared on Toni. They had an inside joke that rich people didn’t use the bathroom because it was beneath them. “You know, it’s actually pretty funny,” she was at the bottom of the stairs, “considering you have a bathroom.”

“Yeah, ‘cause rich people don’t shit,” he laughed on the couch.

“Yeah, they don’t.”

Toni jogged up the stairs and to the bathroom, only to find the door shut. She waited a few seconds until she heard the sink running, and soon after, the towel rack squeaking. The door opened to the stunning redhead. She looked shocked at first but then there was a suggestive smile playing on her lips.

“Oh, hey,” she said and moved out of the way to her room.

Toni bit her lip as she watched her sway her hips down the hall. She wanted her and it was clear to her that Cheryl Blossom liked girls, or was at least curious. Something sparked in her. “Hey, I was thinkin’—“

“No,” she stopped and turned to the girl. She was smart enough to know what was in question. “We shouldn’t. We really shouldn’t,” the Serpent guessed that it was because of Toni’s friendship with Jason that their attraction to each other was wrong. Toni just nodded and looked a bit disappointed. She was about to say sorry when Cheryl interrupted her, “But we will.”

Another playful smirk adorned her face as she turned around and shut the door to her room. Toni all but collapsed against the door and melted. Holy fuck did Cheryl Blossom have a hold on her.

Now, she has to talk to Jason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO I UPDATED YESTERDAY BUT IT FUCKED UP SO READ THE CHAPTER BEFORE THIS TOO!!!!!!!


	13. Hey, Frankie! Part 2

It has been one week since Cheryl had basically confirmed her feelings for Toni and loosely promised some kind of relation between them. Toni hung out with Jason every day since and kept making up excuses to go visit Cheryl and have a few words with her and Cheryl did the same. They were being secretive about it. At least that’s what they thought.

It was Friday and Toni was sitting in one of Jason’s desk chairs and helping him study for anatomy. He kept messing up two of the bones: the humerus and the radius.

Cheryl walked in and ultimately fucked up Jason’s concentration. “We’re studying. Go away.”

Cheryl did no such thing. Instead, she looked at the paper Toni was holding and noticed the subject matter.

“Try again,” Toni said.

Jason began reciting all of the bones they were learning, about fifteen of them. He, once again, confused the humerus and the radius and groaned in frustration when Toni said stop.

“My dear brother, this,” she put her hand on Toni’s arm. It was soft but firm and possessive, “is the humerus,” then the Blossom twin slid her hand down slowly and had Toni breathless. “And this is the radius. Instead of reciting the bones from top to bottom, touch them on your own body so it’s easier to remember.”

Cheryl’s hand finally left Toni’s body and her skin was practically burning. He began again, placing his fingertips where each bone was, and correctly stated each one.

“You got it!” Toni smiled and high-fived him.

“Thank fuck.”

Cheryl walked out of the room silent as always. After a few minutes, Toni excused herself for the bathroom. She went down to Cheryl’s room and left the door open a crack.

“What the hell was that?” Toni asked.

“I was just helping my brother with anatomy. I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she smiled.

Toni took a moment just looking at her. “Fucking Christ, you’re beautiful.”

Cheryl smiled wider as Toni leaned forward and held her head in her hands. Their eyes met and they stayed there for a moment before leaning forward and capturing each other’s lips. It was slow and gentle. Cheryl’s hand rested against Toni’s cheek as her lips opened for the other girl.

“Oh, shit!”

They broke apart to see Jason Blossom at Cheryl’s door.

“JJ!”

“Jason, I, uh, I can explain—“

“There’s no need.” He didn’t sound angry and this left Toni feeling uneasy. Did he feel betrayed? Or disappointed?

“What do you mean?”

“You two idiots couldn’t keep a secret if it depended on your life,” he laughed. “I knew the whole time. Especially you, Cheryl, you really let the cat out of the bag.”

“What do you mean?” His sister asked.

He clasped his hands together and mocked her. “ _‘JJ? Is Toni coming over? She’s just so beautiful and kind and I think I’m in love with her—‘_ “

Cheryl stood up and began punching him lightly, of course. “Shut up, jerk! I never said that!”

He began laughing which made the Serpent laugh as well.

“You guys really think I was that dumb?”

“Considering you can’t tell between the humerus and radius, yeah,” said Cheryl from beside him. He rolled his eyes in Blossom fashion.

“Oh! And just a few minutes ago when you were touching Toni!” Jason mimicked putting two fingers in his mouth and gagging before Cheryl slapped his shoulder and he began giggling again.

“So, you’re not mad?” Toni finally asked as she stood.

“Mad? How could I be mad? My two favorite girls finally together. It was only a matter of time, really.” He pointed at Toni, “As long as we can stay friends and you don’t go running off with her from now on.”

She smiled. “I promise to balance my time as long as you two promise not to fight over me.”

Cheryl rolled her eyes and stepped over to hold Toni’s arm. She kissed her cheek and Jason smiled at the pair. “We promise.”

“Cheryl, do me a favor and bring my backpack from my room.”

“Why can’t you do it?”

“Cheryl...”

“Fine.” She sighed and left.

Jason looked carefully at Toni before his speech. “Listen, Toni. I love you and I know you more than you probably think I do, but just do not hurt my sister. I know you won’t and I’m not assuming you will, but please try not to. She’ll do certain things that may piss you off but just know she is kind-hearted and generous underneath.”

“How long have you been practicing your big brother speech?” She smirked.

“About a week,” he shrugged with a crooked smile.

“Well, I promise, JJ.”

“Your backpack is so heavy I’m convinced it’s as dense as you are,” Cheryl walked through the door and dropped his bag on the floor.

“My lovely sister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's okay. i suck. totally fine. will definitely write more for you guys and coercive snake should be getting updated tonight too so check that out!
> 
> instagram: @sensational.bitch


	14. I met you in the dark, you lit me up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by james arthur’s “say you won’t let me go”
> 
> not all lyrics come into play but they gave me the idea to write this.

Toni was at one of the weekly college parties. She hadn’t wanted to go to a huge party school but when you’re offered a full-ride scholarship, you go. She wasn’t a huge partier, even back in high school, but she had been convinced by a few of her friends. Honestly, she had been dreading it. However, Toni persevered and said yes to her friends so they would get off her ass about going. 

They would say things like:

_“Come on, T, it’ll be so much fun!”_

_“Who’s gonna mix my drinks? You’re so good at that.”_

Or things like:

_“I need my dancing partner. Who else am I going to grind on?”_

That one really had Toni down for the count. It was the girl she had a small crush on. Veronica Lodge. Sassy and smart, a true woman. Toni wanted that. She knew she was straight though. 

So, she decided to go and push off her studying for another day. Maybe it was good she got out of her dorm anyway. Between school and work, all she wanted to do was sleep and she really did need a night to get loose.

Toni put on her ripped fishnet stockings, her navy blue Doc Marten’s, a see-through shirt, a yellow plaid skirt topped with her favorite black headband. And her leather jacket, of course. It was her party outfit because all of those clothes stood out to a person and if she wanted Veronica to notice her, she was going to do her best. Also, she felt really damn good in it.

“Toni, you look hot,” Veronica said as soon as she knocked on Toni’s dorm. She was picking her up for the party.

“Touché,” she said in that raspy voice of hers.

“Come on, we need to go before they finish the Fireball.” Veronica grabbed her hand and they were out of the dorms. Toni tried not to pay too close attention to how her hand felt in an attempt to get over her stupid crush. Maybe she could hookup with someone at the party to get over her feelings.

After what felt like a year getting to the party in the cold, they made it to Leopold Hall. These dorms were infamous for their incredible parties and it was definitely the place to be on any given Friday night.

As soon as they walked into the dorm entrance, they could hear the music thumping above their heads. It was definitely in a full-out rage by now. Josie, Peaches, and Midge were definitely already up there by now. Their level of sobriety was another question but at ten o’clock, they were all at different stages.

Veronica walked to the party floor first. That was the thing about Leopold, their parties were an entire floor of dorms with loud music and filled rooms. Each room had it’s own speaker linked up to the other ones and almost every one had its own bartender. Well, the best bartender you could get out of an untrained college student. 

“Alright, Josie said they were in room 312,” Veronica said as she locked her phone and pushed through the crowd of people. In 312, they saw their three girls laughing in the middle of the room over something that probably wasn’t that funny. 

“V! Come do shots with us.”

With that, Veronica disappeared into the group of drunken teens and young adults. Toni just laughed and took a few shots with them. She was feeling better already like the pressure of work and school had been lifted off her shoulders, turned into rain, and came down onto her. She felt refreshed.

About an hour passed and the part was still in full swing. Lots of people were high and many were wasted. It was what a normal person would experience at a college party. 

Toni strayed away from her group to get a drink. After all that dancing her mouth was dry as bone and she needed to hydrate. She was standing by the makeshift bar when she spotted _her_. A gorgeous redhead in the room across from her. She was dancing with another girl and looking like she was having the time of her life. 

Toni was staring for an embarrassing amount of time until the redhead looked across the hall and they met eyes. Her smile had faded and turned to something more serious. Big brown eyes dilated as her movements had stopped. Her friend began dancing with someone else and Toni was completely frozen. It was like they were the only two people in the room.

The music was muffled, the people around them seemed to be dancing in slow motion, the lights had dimmed, the drinks they had were totally flooded out of their system. It was just them, no distractions. 

She didn’t think anything could break her out of this moment until Veronica bumped into her giggling with a drink in her hand. “Toni! Start dancing, girl! It’s a party!”

“I just need to—“

“Get a drink?” Midge held a red solo cup to her. 

Toni pushed past them and began walking towards the redhead. She wanted to introduce herself. Josie seemingly came out of nowhere and blocked her path.

“Where are you going? We have to stay together during parties, babe. You know how these college boys get.”

“Yeah, I know, but I—“

“Together, T,” Veronica put her hand on her shoulder. 

Reluctantly, Toni decided to stay. They didn’t want to leave the room anyway and she was in no place to kill the mood, nor would she want to. It’s a party. She should be having fun.

But this girl.

She doubts anything else will cross her mind in the next few minutes. 

_Big brown eyes, pale skin, red—_

“Toni! Move your hips! I’m starting to think you lost your groove!” Josie shouted over the loud music.

“It’s just hard to—“

_Red—_

“I got you!” Veronica put her hands on her hips and, normally, she would be in a gay panic because her crush was touching her, but Toni couldn’t get past the _red—_

“I’m starting to think you’re awkward in bed. Which makes me think you’ve been lying about all your partners,” Veronica whispered in her ear. She should be freaking out, she knows she should, but all she can think about is the _red—_

“I think you should prove to me how good you say you are.”

Now, she was blushing.

_Oh my God! Is tonight the night? Did Veronica finally come around? Are we finally going to—_

“Aw, Toni, you’re getting all—“

_Red hair!_

She followed the red waves into the sea of people and did not stop. She heard her friends calling her name behind her but she did not even think about slowing down. Seeing this college girl helped her to see color in her black-and-white world. She needed to meet this pale princess before the clock struck four in the morning... or whenever this party was to end.

Then her two fingers bumped into her as fireworks went off in Toni’s brain. The room was no longer dim. She felt like she could finally see, finally breathe. Never a believer in love at first sight, Toni wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her days with this girl. The redhead turned around.

Their eyes met and the music seemed to fade away completely into nothingness. The two girls were smitten. Dark brown eyes with light, fiery red hair with a soft pink, pale pretty skin with melanin reserved for the gods. They were opposites but Toni has never felt more connected to anyone else in her life. 

She was it.

“Hi,” muttered Toni first. They were both in a trance. 

“Hey.”

Fate had never been so kind.

“Hey, Toni, why did you—“ Veronica stopped talking once she saw she was talking to another girl. “Oh... we’ll find you later, T.”

The three groupies left and Toni was left alone with this girl. Or at least however alone you can feel in a packed college dorm. 

“I’m Toni,” she practically whispered. 

The other girl kind of smiled and said, “Cheryl.”

About a dozen cheesy pick-up lines formed in her brain. _Great, now I have a name for the girl that stole my heart._ Or other lines like _Pretty name fits the pretty face._

Toni let those words rumble through her brain while she tried to think for anything to say that would do justice and would be worthy enough to be spoken to her. Her mouth was running dry and she wasn’t sure if the liquor was getting to her or if the room was actually spinning.

Cheryl spoke first. “Is it me or can you not hear the music anymore?”

Toni didn’t know what to say because no, she didn’t hear it anymore but how intriguing was the word _no?_ She could think up something a thousand times better but for some reason she was blanking on everything. “You’re beautiful,” she finally stuttered out. It was what she was thinking.

The redhead smiled and said, “let’s go somewhere quieter.”

They walked out between the drunken people and to the stairs where people were making out and not-so-nonchalantly shoving hands up skirts. The girls laughed at how weird and uncomfortable it was in there as they burst through the exit door and out onto the street. Finally, some peace and quiet and white noise.

That’s when Toni noticed they were holding hands. Had it been when they were walking out? Or the stairs? Or just right now?

“I’ve never done this before,” the redhead admitted and laughed.

“Never done what? Met with a stranger and walked out into the cold?”

Cheryl laughed and a puff of cold air drifted off into nothingness, “yes, exactly that.”

It was quiet for a moment but it didn’t feel awkward. It was a comfortable silence. “I should have worn more clothes.”

Cheryl laughed again, “yeah. Probably,” she looked at the other girl’s outfit. “But you do look beautiful, Toni.”

Toni basically shivered when the other girl said her name. It sounded angelic coming from her. 

It was silent again as both girls felt the cold finally hit them. Their little breaths of air dissipating into the night. Toni saw that she was shivering so she took her delicate hand and entwined their fingers together. Their hands fit perfectly together. Toni then put their joined hands into her jacket pocket. The redhead smiled and squeezed her hand. 

Cheryl hugged Toni so her other arm was under jacket and stealing the warmth. Toni rested her chin on the taller girl’s shoulder and found the warmth that the season had been lacking.

“I think we were supposed to meet. I don’t believe in fate or all that shit but I really think this was supposed to happen,” Toni thought aloud. 

Cheryl turned her head so her cold nose was pressed into Toni’s heated neck. She smiled again and breathed in the other girl. Her scent was relaxing and Cheryl’s semi-stiff body turned into a puddle against the other girl. “We probably look like crazy people,” they both laughed, “we met less than ten minutes ago and now we’re standing outside in the cold hugging each other like we have a million times before and I don’t even know your last name.”

“Topaz,” Toni presented and smiled against the girl. Her hair smelled like coconuts.

“Toni Topaz. Rolls off the tongue, I like it, TT.”

_TT._

The smaller girl blushed and Cheryl felt her skin heat up even more. “Care to return the favor, _Cheryl?_ ”

She cleared her throat, “Blossom.”

“Love it.”

“Now that we know each other officially, how about we get out of here, Toni Topaz?”

Toni freaked out for a second, her heart skipping a beat. “ _What?_ Like...”

“No, dummy. I mean let’s go get somewhere warm. I have cocoa at my place,” Cheryl walked back into Leopold Hall to tell her friends and get her jacket that was stored away in one of the other dorms.

Toni just watched her go back in and thought, _I’m starting to like you already._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i’m uploading this from my phone so let’s see if it comes out okay :/. hope you enjoyed!
> 
> instagram: @sensational.bitch


	15. Truth or dare, daddy?

Twas’ a drunken night in the Pembrooke. Veronica’s parents had been out on a business trip, one they were extremely vague about, and had left the Lodge child in an expensive apartment all alone. Well, they thought she would be alone. Veronica held a party for the Riverdale High students including all of her closest friends and Jughead. 

While the rest of the Riverdale High classmates were either passed out in the living room or had gone home for the night, Veronica made sure they got home safely of course, the core four plus a few other exceptions were around a circle talking. None of them had gotten black-out drunk or even close to it so they were loose but not loose enough to do anything too rash.

Starting from Veronica and going clockwise, the circle consisted of Archie, Jughead, Betty, Sweet Pea, Fangs, Toni, Kevin, Moose, Cheryl, and Josie. Reggie had expectedly passed out on the couch in the living room. Most of the circle were couples. Archie and Veronica, Jughead and Betty, and Kevin and Moose. Everyone knew Sweet Pea and Josie were sweet on each other and Fangs was the odd man out. Cheryl and Toni were also suspected to be exclusive but no one knew the exact situation. They just knew enough to not spark up a conversation with either of them. 

Kevin was the one with the brilliant idea.

“How about truth or dare?”

Moose looked at him adoringly while the others all looked around and came in agreement to play.

“Let’s do it,” Archie said, ever the go-getter.

“Since you’re so set on playing, Archibald, why don’t you start?” Cheryl raised her brows.

“Alright,” he said innocently. “Jughead, truth or dare?”

“Uh... dare.”

“I dare you to drink the rest of that.” Archie pointed to an almost empty bottle of Svedka. The Jones boy looked at him with a glint in his eyes.

“Trying to get me drunk, Archie?” He joked before gulping down the clear liquid. His face wrinkled up in disgust as he finished it and wiped his mouth. “Sweet Pea, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“That was unexpected,” Toni laughed. 

“I like to stay unpredictable,” he smiled at her. 

“Who do you honestly think is the dumbest person here?”

“Shit,” he laughed. The rest of the group also laughed because they all knew what the answer would be. “Archie.”

“What the hell, man?”

“Sorry.” He smiled shyly and looked at Josie who had been looking back at him.

“Your turn, Sweet Pea,” Veronica said.

“Well, since you so kindly reminded me it was my turn, Ronnie, truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to kiss the prettiest girl here.”

Everyone shared their ‘ooo’s and ‘ah’s as they all turned to the raven-haired girl. She had set her eyes on Toni then began moving closer. The Serpent smirked as she welcomed Veronica’s lips. Cheryl clenched her fists beside her as she watched them kiss. Josie whistled at the pair.

The kiss lasted a few seconds which was more than Cheryl wanted but at least Archie looked more comfortable than he did when Veronica was kissing Jughead. Veronica leaned back with Toni’s face still cradled in her hands. She pecked her lips once more for good measure which had Cheryl basically shaking in her seat. The Lodge returned to her spot in the circle and met eyes with Cheryl.

“Jealous?”

“Only over the fact you don’t think I’m the prettiest girl,” Cheryl laughed with a few others.

Veronica crawled towards the redhead and kissed her as well. “There. Now you’re equally as hot as Toni,” she lowered her voice so only Cheryl could hear, “which I’m sure you already knew.”

Veronica returned to her original spot with a proud smile. Cheryl leaned back against Hiram’s desk and looked at Toni who had been staring at her. She looked angry.

The game continued on for about an hour and everyone was either too tired to think of any dares or had already said the good ones. Archie dozed off first, quickly followed by Fangs, Moose, and Josie. 

“Jughead!” Veronica whispered. “Can you get some blankets and pillows for these guys?”

He nodded and he and Betty left the room to get the bedding. A few minutes later and a loud crash came from the other room, waking up all of the sleeping guests. 

“What the hell was that?” Josie asked.

“Sorry, guys!” Betty said from the kitchen. “Jughead, knocked over one of the wine bottles.”

“That was you!”

“Jesus Christ.” Veronica stood up to help them clean it. 

“I don’t know about you guys but I’m gonna go find the bedrooms,” Josie stood and began walking.

“Hey, uh, me too.” Sweet Pea followed her out.

The rest of the group went out in search of a more comfortable place to sleep, leaving Cheryl and Toni in the office alone. Toni stood, making Cheryl think she was headed out, but shut the door instead.

“Did I get the chance to tell you you look beautiful tonight?” Toni walked towards Cheryl.

“I don’t believe you did.”

“Well,” Toni crawled over Cheryl and lowered her face to her lips but did not yet kiss her, “you look beautiful.”

Cheryl leaned in to kiss her but Toni put her finger over her lips.

“You’re going to wait until I allow you to kiss me.”

Cheryl quirked her head and pouted. “But why?”

“You kissed Veronica. So you’re going to wait.”

“You kissed her too.”

“Yes, but you basically asked her to kissed you afterwards.”

“I was jealous you and her kissed, not that her and I didn’t. I had to cover my ass.”

Toni considered this but stood with her original statement. “You’re still gonna wait, princess.”

“Oh, come on, Toni,” Cheryl wrapped her legs around Toni’s body, “I’ll be good for the rest of the night.”

“You ought to be.”

“One little kiss, baby, please?” Cheryl begged.

Toni looked into her eyes and she knew she couldn’t resist. “Fine.” She leaned forward and pressed her lips against Cheryl. The redhead held Toni’s face there gently as she did what she pleased. Toni pulled back with a smile. “Someone’s a little worked up.”

Cheryl bit her lip and nodded.

“What’s got you all worked up, babe?” She ran her fingers through Cheryl’s hair as the Blossom’s eyes dropped down to Toni’s cleavage. Big party equals lots of skin. “Oh,” Toni bit her lip and moved her hand onto Cheryl’s bare waist. She was wearing a white crop top that only covered her boobs and black ripped jeans. Her red aesthetic was in serious absence which Toni thought was odd. “My body turning you on, babygirl?”

“Yes,” she said breathlessly. “You always do, Toni. No matter what you’re wearing.”

Toni leaned forward and bit on Cheryl’s bottom lip before pulling it while the redhead moaned. Toni let it go and soothed it with a kiss. “Are you wet for me?”

“Why don’t you find out for yourself?” Cheryl took Toni’s hand and placed it on the button of her jeans.

“You’re really straight-to-the-point today, aren’t you?” Toni dragged the pad of her thumb on the skin just above the waistband of her jeans and bit her lip. “But, sadly, you’re going to have to wait until everyone is asleep.”

“We could lock the doors and no one has to know, TT.”

“I don’t want you giving them a show, Cheryl. As much as I want to show off to them about how good I make you feel, those sounds are just for me. That’s how I want it to be tonight.”

“We’re alone right now...” Cheryl bit her lip and played with Toni’s necklace. “And you know Hiram’s office is sound proof.”

“And you’re still going to wait.”

“Toni...” she pouted, “I need you. Please.”

“You’re so needy tonight, Bombshell.”

“I’m also a little tipsy and you know how I get.”

The doors opened to Veronica. Her eyes widened at the pair sitting so intimately. “Oh, god. Sorry, guys.”

“It’s okay. You didn’t walk in on anything,” Toni reassured her. Cheryl scowled at her.

“Well I wouldn’t say it wasn’t _anything_ , but some of us that don’t feel like going to bed are still playing truth or dare in the kitchen if you wanted to join us.” Veronica left the room with a smirk knowing exactly what the girls were up to.

Toni reluctantly stood and held out a hand for her girl. They walked out together and into the kitchen where Sweet Pea, Moose, Archie, and Betty were. Jughead fell asleep behind the couch and Reggie was passed out of the floor in front of the couch.

“Sweets, I thought you were going to sleep,” Toni asked.

“Josie said she wanted to be alone. I think Kevin and her are sharing a bed tonight,” he looked disappointed but met eyes with Veronica and smiled. She reciprocated. “It’s alright though. I wasn’t really tired anyway.”

“Now that most of the fowl-minded are asleep, let us play the dirtiest game of truth or dare!”

“V,” began Betty, “you _are_ one of the fowl-minded.”

“And for that, I ask you truth or dare, Betty.”

The blonde rolled her eyes but smiled, “truth.”

“Ah, ever the innocent Cooper of Riverdale,” Veronica bit her lip in thought. Her eyes gleamed with an question, “What’s a kink both you and Jughead share?”

Everyone grit their teeth lucking out on that question and being spared by Veronica’s devious thoughts. Also, no one wanted to hear about the couple shacking up.

“Um, I, uh, wear a cabaret wig and put on a kind of... persona known as Dark Betty,” her face was red in embarrassment awaiting judgment from those around her. When the judgment didn’t come, she relaxed and laughed as Veronica winked at her. They all seemed accepting. She even got encouragement from her friends. “Okay... Sweet Pea, your turn. Truth or dare?”

“Uh, truth.”

“Boring!” Veronica rolled her eyes on the sidelines. 

“What were you planning to do when Josie said she wanted to go to bed and you followed her?”

“Better not fuck in my house,” Veronica took a sip of her beer.

“I wasn’t going to! I was just...” he sighed. This would ruin his reputation. “I just wanted to make sure she fell asleep okay. She’s been having trouble sleeping ever since she scheduled the Juilliard audition.”

Everyone gave him puppy eyes and jutted out their lip.

“Aw, Pea—“

“Shut up!”

“That’s so sweet of you,” Veronica said.

He let out a small, “thanks,” after a moment between him and Veronica he cleared his throat and looked to Cheryl, “truth or dare?”

“I dare you to...” he thought about it then with a devilish smile he said, “call Toni ‘daddy’ for the rest of the night.”

Everyone’s eyebrows flew up on their heads except for Sweets who was looking smug about the whole thing. Toni shook her head and laughed like this wasn’t going to bother her. Cheryl shrugged. “Okay,” she met Toni’s eyes and quirked her brow, “your turn... _daddy_. Truth or dare?”

Toni gulped heavily. “Uh, truth.”

“Do you like that I call you daddy?”

Toni couldn’t hesitate. She needed to own this. “In or outside of the bedroom?”

Cheryl’s face went red. She was embarrassed and Cheryl Blossom hates being embarrassed. She crossed her arms, rolled her eyes, and stormed into Hiram’s office.

“Baby, wait!”

The door slammed.

“Uh, what just happened?” Betty, the most oblivious and least-caring cousin, asked.

“She doesn’t like to be embarrassed,” Toni said before walking towards the doors. “We’re probably just gonna talk it through then go to bed in here. Night, guys.”

Everyone else said their goodnights and Toni slowly opened the door to not poke the bear. She didn’t see her in there.

“Cher?” Toni took a step in and was suddenly pulled into the room and slammed against the door, effectively closing it. Cheryl’s body was now pressed against Toni. Her dark brown eyes were somehow darker and radiating lust. “I thought you were mad...?”

She pushed off of her then, hand in hand, and slowly led Toni to Hiram’s desk. His belongings had been stored away by Veronica to prevent party guests from stealing any of his precious items.

“Every girl has their temper tantrums and their triggers,” Cheryl looked back at Toni for a moment, “embarrassment just turns out to be mine.” Cheryl stopped then and faced Toni, inches away from the mahogany desk. “I don’t like to be embarrassed, Toni, I like to be praised.” The redhead sat carefully onto the desk and led Toni to stand between her legs, “now,” she licked her lips and looked Toni up and down, “why don’t you tell me how good I taste?”

Toni was literally speechless. She wanted this but sometimes it’s hard to keep up with Cheryl especially when she pulls an emotional three-sixty. Toni needed to remember one thing: she was the boss. Toni was the boss, Cheryl was there to receive and take gladly if Toni allowed her to. 

“Oh, baby,” Toni leaned down close to her lips, “you don’t get to tell me what to do. I’m in charge here.”

“We’ll see about that.”

Toni lowered herself down to her knees and unbuttoned her pants. Knowing Cheryl was biting her lip, Toni held up a finger telling her to wait.

“Be quiet or I stop and we go to sleep. Is that clear?”

“Yes.”

“Yes, _what?_ ”

“Yes, _daddy_.”

Toni smiled as she tugged at the jeans and, with little help from Cheryl, the clothing was on the floor. Red underwear.

“I knew you were missing a little bit of red.”

“And I know it’s your favorite color I wear.”

Toni’s brows knit, “So you knew this was going to happen tonight?”

“I knew it would happen,” she shivered. The poor Blossom was really turned on at this point, “I just didn’t know how. Now, hurry up. You’re killing me.” Cheryl ran her fingers through the side of Toni’s hair and scratched at her scalp.

“You don’t get to call the shots, babe. I thought we agreed.”

“I said we’ll see.”

Toni stood then and moved her lips close to Cheryl. “You’re bad,” her fingers hooked into her underwear and pulled them off slowly, “you’re lucky I like a little bit of bad.”

They kissed softly as Toni swiped her finger through Cheryl’s slick folds. She moaned into the kiss and was luckily muffled. Toni broke off the kiss and stuck her finger in her mouth. Cheryl was right, Toni did want to tell her how good she tastes. Knowing this, they kissed again and Cheryl stuck her tongue into Toni’s mouth to taste herself which earned another moan from both girls.

“I’ll let that one slide but now you have to be quiet.”

Cheryl nodded as Toni lowered herself again. The redhead spread her legs generously and bit her lip in anticipation. Toni grabbed Cheryl’s hands and put them in her own hair because she honestly likes feeling her girl grip and tug asking for more. 

Toni started by pressing light kisses to her pale inner thigh. Cheryl, being the impatient woman she is, pulled one hand out of her hair and leaned back on it. She gently tugged Toni’s head to her center.

“Come on, TT, enough teasing. You know how I like it.”

Toni looked up and licked a stripe up her thigh. “You know, if you weren’t being bad right now, you would have already came on my tongue.”

“If you hadn’t been frustrating me all night, I would have been good for you but now I’m angry and horny and I just really need this, Toni. Please?” She pouted because it was Toni’s weakness. 

The Serpent looked at her for a moment longer before licking a flat stripe up her folds. Cheryl’s eyes practically rolled to the back of her head as she let out a quiet gasp. She had to be quiet now no matter how much she knew that the room was sound proof.

Toni licked all around her clit knowing that it would piss the redhead off even more. Before Cheryl was about to protest yet again, Toni gave her what she knew she wanted. She applied the littlest of pressure of her little bundle of nerves and flicked her tongue.

“Oh, fuck...”

Toni basically dug her face into her folds and licked relentlessly. She felt her chin and the tip of her nose get wet and she absolutely loved it. The taste, the sweet smell of Cheryl was all that she needed to keep going through the cramp in her jaw. And her girl was being quiet for her. She then focused her tongue on her clit as she inserted a finger. Cheryl dug her nails into Toni’s hair as her legs basically locked against her shoulder blades.

“Toni, you don’t need to wait for me to adjust. Just... just fuck me please.”

And so she did. Toni inserted a second finger and began pumping into her. She heard the wet sound it made each time she went down to her knuckles and back out again. Cheryl was right again, she must have been frustrated all night because her walls soon felt very snug against Toni’s fingers. 

“God, T-Toni... _get up here._ ”

Toni stood while she still pumped her fingers into Cheryl, her other thumb now rubbing her clit in circles. They kissed as Cheryl muffled her moans into Toni’s mouth. Her walls began squeezing her fingers and she knew she was about to—

“ _I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum. Please keep fucking going._ ”

Cheryl shut her eyes closed and Toni curled her fingers in just the right way for her girl to see stars. She arched her back and threw her head back with her mouth wide open. Toni kept going so she could ride out her high. 

“Fuck.” Cheryl breathed quietly to obey Toni’s orders. The Serpent slowly pulled her fingers out and licked them clean as she watched her girl even out her breathing. As much as Toni liked making her girl cum, she loved watching it even more. 

“You’re so beautiful when you’re out of breath.”

Cheryl opened one eye and closed it again, “Shut up.”

“What? I’m being serious!”

Cheryl opened her eyes and held Toni’s cheek in her hand. She laughed. “Your face is a mess.”

“Clean me up, babygirl.”

And, so, Cheryl did. She brought her face to Toni’s and began licking off her own arousal. When she was done, Toni lunged at her and kissed her. “I love you.”

“I love you too, mon trésor.”

They kissed again, never being able to keep themselves away, and Toni picked Cheryl up. The redhead squealed into her lips and smiled as they pecked again. Toni set them in front of the fireplace, on their makeshift bed, and pulled the blanket around Cheryl.

“You’re putting your clothes back on before I get tempted again,” Toni warned.

“I am _not_ sleeping in jeans.”

“Fine. Just the underwear.” Toni brought it over and watched Cheryl dress herself. “Good.”

They laid down together, Cheryl nuzzling her nose into Toni’s neck, and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i may have a daddy kink now that ive been reading fanfics where toni is called daddy. fanfics really fuckin change you huh
> 
> instagram: @sensational.bitch


	16. A Blossom Morning

There was always something in the air with these two. Whether it was the perfume, Cheryl wasn’t sure, but everything seemed to slow down and play out like a dream. Toni had a scent, bodily or artificial, that had an effect on the Blossom twin that made her tired and feel at home. She absolutely craved it.

They hadn’t been officially dating, take it up to the words unsaid. It was never exclusive but it may as well have been because the whole school knew that Toni was for Cheryl and Cheryl was for Toni. It was a hidden prophecy for the two star-crossed lovers. But, for now, they were friends and nothing more nor nothing less. 

Cheryl had been in her room awake past curfew while her mother and father were asleep down the hall. Jason was in the next room snoring softly but loud enough for Cheryl to keep track of the pattern. She loved her brother dearly, and although she loaves his snoring and tried to correct it in their youth, his near death experience in the summer with those juvenile serpents was enough to help her appreciate the music he made through the whistle in his nose every night. She says the serpents are juvenile, and she knows they are when comparing them to her own family, but there is still an appeal to the soft leather jackets, the roar of their motorcycles, and the bruises that paint their cheeks every other week.

Here she was, lying in bed with her thoughts in the clouds as her headphones played a smooth voice in her ears. She heard her window open and pulled out her earphone closest to the noise. 

_An intruder?_

Cheryl carefully opened her nightstand drawer and snaked her hand around the pocket knife her father had given to her when he taught her to throw knives during one of their procrastinating moments in archery lessons. It was most likely dull from the years of being unused but it was all she had at the moment. Cheryl stood up from the bed as she watched one jean-clad leg hook over the window and into her room. Toni had those jeans, and those boots, but despite the implications that it was actually Toni Topaz sneaking into her bedroom at three in the morning, she stood her ground and waited until the person was fully in the room.

She saw crisp waves highlighted with pink but she told herself to stay vigilant until she saw the golden face of her Toni. 

And then, there she was. Southside’s trophy.

Cheryl relaxed her shoulders and took a breath. Toni smiled as she closed the window gently. 

“Were you gonna stab me with a butter knife?” The serpent laughed.

But Cheryl was mesmerized by the raspy voice that flowed infinitely better than the music that was still playing in her ear. Even her laugh was melodic.

Cheryl yanked out the other earphone and threw her phone onto the bed. 

“Why did you feel the need to sneak through my window?” Cheryl tried to play it off like she wasn’t already captured by the euphoria that was Toni Topaz.

The shorter girl took a step forward with a smile, “I don’t know. Why does anyone sneak through someone’s window?”

There was subtext in that sentence, one that Cheryl was extremely aware of. “You missed me,” she settled.

“Oh no,” Toni was smiling again as she took a step forward, “definitely didn’t.”

She was lying and the Blossom knew it. Those beautiful lips could disguise nearly anything if she was trying hard enough but this was something both girls knew. They missed each other.

Toni crossed the room to Cheryl, her grin never fading. 

“Liar,” the redhead said shakily. The near-distance was nothing new for the two but when it is just past three in the morning and alone in her bedroom, Cheryl fought to calm herself.

She scanned her face in the dim red lighting. She had a new bruise painted onto her cheek with a cut crossing down her cheekbone.

“You’re bleeding,” no self-control with that Blossom. Her thumb was caressing the bruise that was just below her cut. 

“Seems like it,” still grinning.

“Let me take care of you,” Cheryl left to her bathroom and came back with a first-aid kit. They sat on the bed, Toni’s legs over the edge and Cheryl leaning on her side to tend to the small cut.

“Do you need somewhere to sleep tonight?” Cheryl asked. She knew her uncle must have kicked her out tonight as he does almost every night. Cheryl brushed the alcohol-soaked gauze across her cheek. Toni inhaled sharply and took a breath.

“I can go to Pea’s trailer.”

“Nonsense. You’ll stay here.”

Toni smiled and looked down to her feet that just barely touched the floor. “Okay.”

The girls were quiet for a moment more, just being grateful to be in the other’s space. Toni kicked off her boots and placed them aside, only temporarily moving away from Cheryl’s first aid. She was currently rubbing a bit of ointment on the cut to prevent infection. Toni indulged in the silence and waited for Cheryl’s next words.

“All done,” she sighed and smiled at her work. Cheryl then kissed her bruised cheek, “and all better.”

Toni beamed and looked up to the redhead, “thank you.”

“You’re welcome, TT,” she practically whispered. Cheryl stood and walked around to her nightstand. She wanted to calm her nerves so she took out one of the golden-wrapped joints she had bought from Reggie. 

“Woah, Cheryl,” Toni put her hands up and laughed. She definitely was not expecting for Cheryl to take out any drugs. She didn’t mind, it was just shocking. “Wasn’t expecting you to be a bad girl.”

“Smoking pot isn’t bad, TT. It has the implication of one being a stoner, among other things, and gives off the impression that I will try more drugs down the line,” she flicked the lighter and let the inner cone of the flame attack the end of her joint. “It’s all about perspective, I’ve come to find. It only makes sense in my academic circumstances, with all of the AP classes, I also find that I need things to slow down for a little while so I can stay mentally stable. And besides, what’re you gonna do?” She took a long drag and inhaled. Toni watched the smoke pour out from those sweet, buttery lips. “Cuff me?”

Toni swallowed heavily and watched Cheryl’s eyes lower to her own lips. She released the golden wrap and held it between two nimble fingers. “Open,” she quietly said and Toni obeyed. The Blossom stuck the joint between Toni’s glossed lips and the shorter girl inhaled deeply. It was euphoric, even from just one puff. They may have been getting high at the moment, but, oh, did they find each other so much more intoxicating.

After a bit of time had passed, both girls were delightfully high as they laid back onto Cheryl’s red silk sheets. They looked up at the ceiling as if it held all the stars in the sky. Cheryl giggled, to which a dazed Toni had questioned.

“Nothing!” She said through another fit of laughs.

“If it was nothing, you wouldn’t keep laughing,” Toni moved closer to Cheryl until they were shoulder to shoulder.

“I thought of you sneaking through my window,” she couldn’t control herself now.

“How is that funny?”

“You’re so tiny!” 

Toni started laughing too and then she realized how quiet they needed to be because it was late and her family was asleep. Toni slowly dropped her head to the side, closest to Cheryl, and kissed her. They pulled away lazily. Cheryl was high but the kiss was what left her dazed. 

They were silent. 

Then Cheryl turned her head. Toni’s eyes still looked at her porcelain skin and the way her cheek curved beautifully over her rather sharp cheekbone. Her jawline was rigidly soft and would look amazing with red lipstick marks all over it. 

“You’re so beautiful, Cheryl.”

“Is that you or the drugs talking?”

“Me.”

“Good,” she breathed and turned her head to face Toni, “that’s who I wanted it to be.”

Toni felt so comfortable in Cheryl’s presence and the drugs’ fuzzy warmth that she began dozing off. Wanting to stay awake, Toni sat up slightly and rested her head on her arm.

“You’re cute when you’re trying to stay awake.”

“I’m not falling asleep.”

“Then why are you acting like your eyelids weigh ten pounds?”

Toni’s eyelashes tickled her cheek again until she twitched her head backward and opened them wide.

“Go to sleep, mon tresor, you’ve fought long enough for today,” Cheryl spoke softly and placed a single kiss to the cut on Toni’s face. It wouldn’t scar unless Toni picked at it but, Cheryl thought, regardless if it left a semi-permanent mark or not, Toni would only become more perfect. Perfect with a story.

“I don’t want to sleep. I want to talk to you,” she tried fighting but unconsciousness was slowly overtaking her, “I want to stay with you.”

“You will, darling. Close your eyes and I’ll see you in your dreams.”

“You wouldn’t lie to me. Right, Cher?”

“Not even if I wanted to,” Cheryl found it tremendously hard to keep up her HBIC attitude around Toni during the day anyway. Lying was no different. 

“Promise?”

Cheryl thought she was adorable when she was sleepy. “Always.”

Toni finally shut her eyes and gently laid her forehead on Cheryl’s shoulder. “I swear, if I don’t dream of you tonight, Cher, I’ll never trust you again.”

Cheryl chuckled softly and said, “I highly doubt the latter.”

Cheryl fell in love with Toni then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for hiatus. extremely busy/exhausting few weeks with work and after school clubs. i’m trying to write when i have a second but when i have a second, i usually end up sleeping or playing apex
> 
> instagram: @sensational.bitch


	17. Easter Morning Full of Sin

Toni woke up alone in the red silk sheets scented with Cheryl Blossom. Her eyes were closed as she turned and pressed a hand into the empty bed where Cheryl would have been had she stayed. Toni opened her eyes. She was usually there every morning. There was a note on the pillow.

**_Come downstairs, my love._ **

Toni smiled at the little drawing of the easter bunny. Picking herself up, she wrapped her half-naked body into a robe and went downstairs. 

“Cheryl?” She called into the foyer. The sound bounced off the walls and drifted into the kitchen where Cheryl was.

Toni walked into the dining room and saw a basket filled with a stuffed animal and different candies, including a big chocolate bunny. Toni found herself smiling at the little gift. She walked over and played with the stuffed bunny’s ear to test its softness. Fluffy as it looks.

Then, in all her glory, Cheryl stepped out from the kitchen in sexy red lingerie. Laced fabric all over and straps and, to perfect the look, white and fluffy bunny ears on a headband.

“Hey, babe...” Toni said slowly. She wasn’t expecting this on Easter morning.

“Hello, TT,” Cheryl walked over to Toni and played with the belt tied over her robe.

“Are you the Easter bunny?”

Cheryl wrapped her arms around Toni’s neck and pouted, “The Easter Bunny isn’t real, TT.”

Toni’s eyes roamed down her body as she bit her lip, “Sure seems real to me.”

“The Easter Bunny _gives_ chocolate and presents. _You_ have to earn it.”

“How can I earn it, baby?”

“Just by answering a few questions, my love,” she leaned on the dining table with her arms still over Toni’s shoulders. Toni waited patiently for Cheryl to continue. “First question, what’s today?”

“Easter.”

The redhead pulled the robe’s belt so it was untied. She saw Toni’s black bra and underwear from the night prior. “And who do you love?”

“Cheryl Blossom,” no hesitation, not even missing a beat.

Cheryl’s eyes glowed as if she hasn’t heard Toni confess her love for her half a million times. “Are you hungry, Toni?”

“Yes.”

“Then I think you should eat your bunny.”

Toni traced the waistband of Cheryl’s red laced panties. “Oh, yeah?”

“Mhm.”

Toni leaned in for a kiss but Cheryl pulled back smiling, “You didn’t think I was referring to myself as the bunny right? I was talking about the chocolate bunny in the basket.”

Cheryl was teasing her and, damn, did she know it. Toni can play this game too.

“Come on, Cher, let me _hop_ in your panties.”

She laughed, “That was terrible.”

“I’m pretty _egg-cited_ to kiss you,” Toni kissed Cheryl finally.

“God, you’re ruining it,” Cheryl giggled.

“You look really nice, baby, especially your _hare_.”

“I literally hate you so much,” Cheryl laughed and stood up. She pushed the laughing Toni away from her, “Get away from me!”

“What’s wrong, Cheryl? Am I too... _bunny_ for you?”

Cheryl responded with a loud groan from the kitchen and a dramatic, “Today sucks!”

“ _Hoppy_ Easter, baby!”

“Shut up!”

Toni followed Cheryl into the kitchen with her hand over her stomach. It was beginning to hurt from the laughter. She walked up to Cheryl, who’s good mood had completely faded and was now pouting because she didn’t get what she wanted.

“Aw, baby, I’m sorry,” Toni brushed back a loose strand that had fallen from Cheryl’s ear when she walked back into the kitchen. “You were teasing me so I wanted to do it back.”

“And double the damage?”

“You can’t actually be mad, can you?” When Cheryl didn’t answer, Toni widened her eyes and pouted. “Not at little ole me?”

Cheryl sighed, “I guess not, TT, but you do have to build up the mood again because I am _not_ taking this lingerie off just to put it back on later. We’re having sex today and it’s going to be now.”

“Aw, I love when you talk dirty to me,” Toni looked at the lingerie again, “also, you look beautiful.”

Cheryl sighed happily, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They kissed again. Toni held Cheryl’s neck, as she often does, and pulled her in to deepen the kisses. Once she knew Cheryl was turned on, she pulled back, rested her forehead on hers, and whispered, “There’s no bunny like you.”

The redhead internally rolled her eyes but she chuckled softly. “Shut the fuck up, Toni.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

And they kissed and made love on the kitchen island. Toni had made a few puns afterward to which Cheryl had promised no sex for a week if she had made another joke. Toni kept her mouth shut unsuccessfully and tested Cheryl’s ability to stay celibate for seven days. The couple agreed to disagree as they went in for another round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> late for easter but i’m lazy and didn’t have time to write this (very short) story in one day apparently. enjoy!
> 
> instagram: @sensational.bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Will be posting at random times. Most likely once a week on the weekend. If nothing is posted my bad lmao. HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING!!! HAVE A NICE DAY :)
> 
> Instagram: @sensational.bitch


End file.
